


Let's Keep it Simple.

by Kivea



Category: South Park
Genre: Comedy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Gamers, Gaming, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Romantic Comedy, cryle/twenny endgame, this is one of my big Friendship stories i feel like, video game references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: To the town, to their friends, they were happily dating for seven years. The picturesque happy couple. Easy, comfortable, and always there for each other when they needed it. It worked well, dating your best friend.Or, it worked well until you realised it meant you couldn't date anyone else.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Comments: 47
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

Craig growled low as he heard his phone buzz on the desk, glancing down to see it light up with an incoming text alert. He turned his attention back to the screen, seeing the quest boss’s health hit fifty percent, and decided whoever it was could wait. All his family and friends _knew_ it was Guild night, so they would know he was unavailable, and-

It buzzed again. And again. And a third time. 

He snatched it from its place, opening the texts to see Tweek’s name across the screen, skimming the messages before he pressed the call button and put it on loudspeaker, taking off his headphones and continuing on in the assault on the boss. 

_“I’m so_ _sorry,_ _I know_ _its_ _game_ _night but-!”_

“Every night is game night,” he cut the blonde off before he could start on the long winded apology. “What’s up?” 

_“It’s our anniversary tomorrow.”_

He’d almost forgotten. He _had_ forgotten. “Oh.” 

_“Are we, like, supposed to_ _do something?”_

“Like what?”

_“I don’t know, Craig, that’s why I’m asking!”_

He cursed as his health dropped and his character was on the ground, spamming away in a desperate attempt to save himself and - _da_ _mn_ , his Elementalist was quick with that one. He’d have to thank the guy later. He was good. 

_“Are you still there?”_

“Yeah, I’m still here, babe.” 

_“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called.”_

“I called you,” Craig corrected. “I’m sorry I’m-hang on-shit-right-I’m sorry I’m distracted.” 

_“It’s okay.”_

He could hear a calmness settling into Tweek’s voice and counted the small victory in his head. “We can do something if you want to. What is it?” 

_“Seventh.”_

“So nothing too special. We can go for food or something. Dad’ll give me some money for somewhere nice probably.” 

_“Nowhere too fancy. Those fancy-fancy places are way too much pressure.”_

“I’ll take you anywhere you wanna go. Even McDonalds.”

A light chuckle. _"We can-mm-ju_ _st go to the mall? Hang out and_ _get something easy to eat.”_

“Sounds perfect.”

_“Do I need to get you a gift?”_

“No. Please do not get me a gift.”

_“Are you sure? I don’t want your parents thinking I’m a shit boyfriend or-_ _?!"_

“Honey, my parents love you, gift or no gift. Besides, it’s been seven years; I think they’re past asking for the specific details like what you bought me for an anniversary.” 

_“Okay._ _That’s_ _good. I hate buying you gifts.”_

“I’m not that bad.”

 _“Sure. And_ _water isn’t wet_ _.”_

“Well-!”

_“Stop._ _We’re_ _not having this conversa_ _tion. I’ll let you get back to_ _your raid.”_

He glanced down at the phone, seeing the photo of the two of them he had set as Tweek’s contact picture across the screen, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “Hey, Tweek?"

_“What?”_

“Happy fake-iversary.” 

An ugly snort of laughter. _“Happy fake-_ _iverary_ _.”_

It had been seven years since Craig and Tweek officially became a thing in the eyes of South Park. Seven years of learning how to deal with each other, their families, their friends, and the opinions of everyone around them. Craig liked to think he had it down pretty well at this point. He knew all of Tweek’s tells, knew just what to do when an anxiety attack hit, and Tweek knew just what to say to get him out his cave of a room and into the outside world.

Seven years, and he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather be fake-dating.

He finished the raid and said goodbye to his friends, taking note of the time. It was a school night, and he did have to finish getting ready for the next day, but…

_FluffyMonster:_ _Nice save btw, thanks._

_DrowEmperor69:_ _No problem dude. Y_ _ou_ _wanna_ _hang out for a bit?_ _I’ve got_ _like half an_ _hour till my parents get home._

He typed out a reply quicker than he could talk himself out of it.

_FluffyMonster:_ _Sure_ _. I_ _gotta_ _complete the human starting area_ _still._

_DrowEmperor69:_ _Still? Dude_ _it’s_ _been like forever._

_FluffyMonster:_ _So?_

_DrowEmperor69:_ _Let’s_ _do it then. You will complete at least 50% by the end of the night._

_FluffyMonster:_ _Alright_ _mom._

Amazingly, in seven years, _this_ was the closest thing he’d ever got to a crush on someone. 

It was weird with Tweek at first. When you spend so much time convincing everyone you’re into each other, you have your own moments of doubt. There were even times where Tweek was convinced he was being selfish, keeping Craig from pursuing real happiness just because he was suddenly scared of being on his own. 

But this was easy and comfortable, and if there was one thing Craig Tucker liked, it was ease and comfort. 

As far as he was aware, Tweek had never shown much of an interest in other people. There was about two weeks in middle school where the blonde had a lapse in judgement and became infatuated with Stan Marsh, along with half the student body, which Craig assured him he would never live down because Craig would rip on him mercilessly for months. 

But beyond that there was nothing. They were comfortable with each other, and in agreement that they could probably keep it up until college split them apart, or one of them actually did develop feelings for someone else. That just never seemed to happen. 

But this? There was something about it that left him obnoxiously cheerful, running around the map with one of his guild-mates, the Slyvari by his side as they searched through different areas of the map and messed around together with only the chat box to talk to each other. There was an ease to their banter, and DrowEmperor69 always gave as good as he got. 

He couldn’t think of anything else that left him reeling and almost giddy. It was the closest thing he’d ever had to a crush on someone, and he was hoping it stayed that way. 

The following morning left him sleep deprived and late as he skipped breakfast and sloppily pulled on his jacket and converse. His mom wished him a good day, and he left the house to find Token’s car waiting outside his house. 

He jumped into the back, nearly landing on Tweek’s lap, a little out of breath. “Hey, happy anniversary, babe.” 

Tweek gave a knowing smile, leaning up and landing a kiss on the corner of Craig’s mouth. “Raid go well?” 

“You bet.” 

“Shit, dudes, your anniversary is today?” Clyde leant round the front seat to see them. “Congratulations! I’d totally forgotten!” 

“Despite what you think, _Clyde_ , you’re not actually part of our relationship, so you don’t have to remember.” 

“I so am. I’m like, the _best_ part of your relationship.” 

“Token, drive us to school so I can get away from this assface, please?” 

The driver chuckled, making eye contact with Craig in the rear-view mirror. “Of course, Mr Tucker.” 

Jimmy and Tweek were quick to resume whatever conversation they were having as Clyde returned to singing in the front seat, leaving Craig to have a quick nap in the car on the way to their school. 

As soon as they were alone at their lockers – lockers side by side was a benefit of being the Town Darlings – Tweek began the teasing, grin splitting across his face as the noise behind them covered their conversation from prying ears. 

“What time did you go to bed?” 

“I dunno, like, three o’clock?” 

“Uhuh. Wow. That’s a long raid for a school night.” 

Craig dropped his head back and looked up to the sky. “Here it comes.” 

“Who were you playing with?” 

“No one.” 

“You sure?” 

“Wow, look at the time. I think we’re gonna be late for class.” 

Tweek scowled up at him, the smallest twitch in his hand. “That’s not going to work this time. You can’t scare me into distraction!” 

“Goddamn it.” 

Tweek glanced to the students around them. 

Craig raised a brow. 

“Okay this one time, but next time I won’t fall so easy!” 

Their days were routine. Boring, just how he liked it. They went through the same motions and had mostly the same arguments, bickering away like the old married couple it felt they were. Craig would walk Tweek to his first class, exchange a quick kiss, before he moved on for his own lesson and got there two minutes after the bell went. 

As soon as his ass was in his seat Bebe was on his case, wild blonde curls spinning out as she turned in her chair to face him, brown eyes glittering with mischief. 

Great. Just great. 

“So, I’d ask if you’re playing tonight, but I heard through the grape vine you’ll be busy on a romantic date.” 

He rolled his eyes and raised his middle finger. 

“Oh come _on_ , let me live my life through you. Let me have wild fantasies of-!” 

“I don’t wanna know what wild fantasies you’ve been having, get off my desk.” 

“I’m not on your desk.”

“Get out of the general vicinity of my desk.”

She almost pouted. “Seriously though, you guys busy tonight?” 

“We’re going on a date, yes. I will not be playing games, no.” 

“Boo, that leaves me down one support.” 

“You can manage without me for one night.” 

“I’ll just get Red to play. She’s an acceptable replacement for you.” 

Craig rolled his eyes. “You act like you never play when I’m not there.” 

“I do. It’s just not the same.” 

“Whatever.”

“Have you convinced your other friend to play yet?” 

“Nah, he’s staying away from League. Apparently it’s too toxic for him.” 

“What-ever. It’s not _fun_ if no one’s crying.” 

“That’s what I said.” 

The pair continued to chatter until the teacher finally started the class, and his day continued. He would meet with his gang for breaks and lunch, meet with Tweek by their lockers and figure out what they were going to do with their evening. They would mess about, Tweek would inevitably buy him a present, and he would insist on paying for dinner with his dad’s money to say thank you, even though that was the plan all along. 

It was easy, and boring, and comfortable, and he _liked it that way god damn it._

\--

It wasn’t that Tweek wasn’t comfortable with things the way they were. He was, he swore it, and he really did mean it when he told Craig that he was happy. He was, _so happy_ , he got to spend almost every waking minute with his best friend, and if it was for their gay son to spend time with his cute boyfriend his parents would bend over backwards. Never would they give him the leeway for anything the way they did when Craig was involved, and seven years was plenty of time to learn to use that to his advantage. 

So he was happy, yes. And he loved Craig, he did. And he was comfortable. But he couldn’t deny that he felt a little guilty. 

He knew that Craig couldn’t see it. How could he? Emotions were never his strong point. Emotions and communication were two things he could be blind and ignorant on. So of course he didn’t notice when he started developing feelings towards one of his weird little internet friends. 

Tweek would remind him sometimes, that if Craig ever wanted a shot with someone they could break up. That Tweek was capable (mostly) and could fend for himself (as best he could) and them breaking up wouldn’t mean they wouldn’t be friends anymore. 

Craig would roll his eyes, nod in agreement, and ask if there was someone on his mind as to why he was bringing this up. 

But if Tweek actually brought up the weird internet friend, Craig would scoff and laugh it off and get a little flustered. It was kind of cute. But also very annoying. 

Which – and stay with him on this train of thought – was why he decided to take up a project. Craig had his computer games, and the few times he was away from them were for Tweek or his friends. But going out of his way to get his own project? Make his own friends outside of their little group? Maybe it would prove to everyone he could manage on his own. 

Maybe having his boyfriend a little further away would help Craig wake the _fuck up._

He knocked on the door to the Stoley residence, tapping his foot on the ground and biting down on his lip to try suppressing the ticks. He counted as he waited, keeping himself calm. He must’ve spoken to Kevin a total of ten times in the past year, and they were all in class. 

This was very unlike himself. 

The door opened and he was thankful that the one who answered it was the teen he was there for. He _hated_ talking to parents.

“Hi!” he chirped before suddenly realising he probably didn’t want to come on too strong. “Uh…Kevin. Hey.” 

A single dark eyebrow rose. “Tweek?” 

“Yup.” 

“Can I…help you?” 

“I-uh-!” _shit._ “I heard-I mean-shit-I-!” 

“Do you want to come in?” 

“I heard you’re making a space craft!” 

Kevin’s brows shot up. 

Tweek felt his face set alight as he raced to correct himself. “Out of lego! A lego model! Of a space craft! From a videogame - I just - I really like building things and I know that big projects are sometimes easier to do with someone and so I thought maybe if you wanted I could help you out a bit but only if you wanted I don’t wanna like impose-!” 

“It’s a Normandy SR1.” 

He snapped his jaw shut. 

Kevin gave a bashful grin. “From Mass Effect. That’s the game it’s from. I’ve already got all the stuff I need, and I started on it a few days ago. My parents gave me the garage. Do you wanna see?” 

He nodded eagerly. 

Kevin grabbed a set of keys from the table by the door, leaving his house and heading for the door to the garage. He opened the door, revealing his workspace to Tweek, along with the start of the project on the concrete floor. 

There were tubs of lego lining one wall and above was a large blue print of the ship he was working on, along with a small print out of the in game model. On the opposite wall there were lots of smaller drawings, details and calculations for the different parts of the ship. 

“This is the ship,” Kevin explained, pointing at the in game print. “It’s easily one of my favourite games, and so I wanted to be able to recreate it as best I could. This is my third project like this. I’ve been building up.” 

“It’s cool!” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah!” 

Kevin beamed. “I wouldn’t mind a hand building it. If you have the qualifications, of course.” 

Tweek stopped short, panic rising in his throat. “Well-I mean-I’ve never _played_ it, but I-I’ve done a lot of lego stuff before. My-it’s really easy, and fun, and helps me calm down, so…” 

“I can respect that. Experience is all you need, you don’t need to have played the game.” 

He could do this, definitely. He could easily make friends with people outside of his small social circle. What better place to start than with the neighbourhood nerd? 

\--

“Craig.” 

He did his best to ignore the buzzing insect in his ear. He was _busy_ , trying to get away with not working during their study period. It was going to make it difficult to do that if they were causing a scene. 

“Craig!” 

But insects could be persistent. They could be frustrating, annoying, _irritating_ little things that just couldn’t take the fucking hint and leave you alone. 

“ _Craig!_ ” 

“What?!” he snapped, switching back to the desktop that housed his work and spinning round to glare at the redhead sat at the table behind him. “What is it?!” 

Kyle rolled his eyes at the annoyed tone. “If you’re not going to actually _use_ that PC, do you mind sharing it? Some of us actually want to work here.” 

“I am using it.” 

“Yeah, using it to slack off.” 

Craig turned back to the front of the library where the librarian was happily working away without a care in the world. “Still using it. Find a different one.” 

“They’re all taken.” 

“Oh. Well, that sucks.” 

Before he even had a chance to return to his game Kyle and got out his seat and was invading his personal space. “I’ll tell.” 

“Snitches get stitches.” 

“What are you, twelve?” 

“I’ll be whatever I need to be for you to leave me alone.” 

Kyle leant in close as Craig returned to his game. “Come on, Craig. Please? I really need to finish this English report.” 

“Why can’t you just put it off till the day before like everyone else?” 

“Because I don’t like stressing myself out like that.” 

“I don’t stress myself like that. I’m perfectly not stressed.” 

“Yeah, and it’s a wonder you’re not failing.” 

He very abruptly forced the game to close, turning a harsh glare to the bothersome boy. “Fine. You can have it.” 

“Thanks, dude. I owe you one.” 

“Yeah, you do. One favour. I’ll be coming for it, so remember it.” 

Kyle wasn’t done though, a wide smile on his face as he grabbed his things and waited for Craig to leave the chair. “I heard you and Tweek celebrated your anniversary the other day.” 

“You’d think everyone was part of our relationship, not that it was just between two people, with the way you all go on about it.” 

“Did you have a good time?” 

Craig let out a sigh, finally standing and letting Kyle take his place. “Yes, it was lovely. We ate trash food and played trash games, like we do on pretty much every date. It really isn’t gossip worthy.” 

“It’ll be gossip worthy if you keep phrasing it like that.” 

“How is that gossip worthy?!” 

Kyle gave him a disbelieving look. “Seriously, dude? The same thing, every day? People will start saying you guys are getting stagnant or whatever.” 

Craig wished he could say he didn’t care. But that would be a bigger lie than the actual relationship. 

Whatever expression he pulled caused Kyle to backtrack pretty quickly, shoulders curling in as his eyes focused in on Craig’s face and he spoke. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” 

“Whatever, it’s…fine.” 

He stood there for a few moments too long. When he finally met Kyle’s eyes all he could see was the pity written across the freckled face. The look of one of his old ‘friends’ who wanted to help in some way. The look Kyle always had when he met someone he could meddle with. 

Craig forced an annoyed scowl on his face and gestured at the computer. “Don’t you have an English report to be working on?” 

It was all it took to take Kyle’s attention off him. The redhead’s eyes flashed with panic before he started to get on with his work, leaving Craig to take his shit elsewhere for his study hour. Maybe he could find a quiet corner and nap or something. Not that he could nap with his brain so full of shit. 

The idea of having to attempt to keep their relationship fresh was exhausting. It wasn’t like they never did new things together, they did, the same way anyone did, but to make a grand deal of it and make it news worthy? Come _on_ . How many couples actually _did that_? 

Teenagers were so _dramatic_. 

It stuck with him till the end of the day when he was at Tweek’s locker with Clyde, chattering about their days as they waited for the blonde. Clyde was moaning about their maths homework and if Craig was honest he couldn’t help but agree. Maths sucked _ass._

When Tweek arrived he greeted him as he usually did; a quick hug as he continued to talk to Clyde. 

“I’m just saying, I don’t know at what point I’m ever gonna use algebra in my future.” 

“Have you had to do those dumb ‘where do you see yourself in ten years’ things that Token did yet?” 

“Nah, aren’t we meant to be doing them in English?” 

“Fuck if I know.” 

“You are. Because that’s where me and Token did ours.” 

Craig looked down at his boyfriend with a raised brow. “You did one already? Where do you see yourself in ten years?” 

“It was five years, and probably still working in the coffee shop.” 

“Wow, ambitious.” 

“Thanks.” 

Clyde landed his shoulder into the locker on the other side of Tweek with a wide grin. “Craig promised that he’d come to the gym with me, but only if you’re there.” 

Craig glared at the brunette. “That’s because you’re a creep, Clyde. A creep who only wants to go because you know what time Stan’s mom is going.” 

“Yeah, so?” 

Tweek shuffled in spot. He had the same look on his face he always did when he didn’t want to say yes, but didn’t want to say no either. 

“We don’t have to,” Craig promised. “We can just go hang out somewhere else if you want.” 

“But I’d _really_ appreciate it if you did.” 

“Don’t be a fucking asshole, Clyde.” 

“I’m…busy.” 

Craig and Clyde locked eyes over the top of the blonde head. The brunette seemed as clueless as he was. They turned their gaze expectantly down to Tweek again, waiting for him to crack. 

“I’m going round to Kevin’s house.”

“Kevin?”

“As in, Stoley?”

“What are you doing at _Kevin’s_ house?”

“Hey, Kevin’s cool!”

Craig snorted at Clyde’s weak defence. “Yeah, sure. _Cool'_ _s_ what I’d call _Kevin_ _Stoley_.”

“He’s making a Lego model of…some space ship, from a game. Mass Effect? I looked it up, but I can’t remember what the ship is called.”

“The Normandy,” Craig supplied. “The ship in Mass Effect is the Normandy.”

Clyde began sniggering away. “ _S_ _o cool_.”

“Fuck off, Donovan. I didn’t know you were friends with Stoley.”

Tweek hummed. “I’m not. Well, I mean, I guess I am, if he’s willing to have me round to help with is ship but-!”

“Honey, it’s alright. You can go hang out with him.”

“Does this mean we’re not going to the gym?”

Craig shot his ‘friend’ a withering look. “I will reach across these lockers and punch you straight in the gut, Clyde.”

“Got it.”

Tweek was gnawing down on his lip when Craig’s eyes landed back on him. Large hazel orbs stared back up at him. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

“’Course. It’ll do you good to hang out with him. Less likely to lose brain cells than with Clyde.”

Tweek smirked back. “You’re just as bad.”

“I must be better, because I’m your boyfriend.”

Clyde scoffed. “You’re only better because he brings you up, not because he picked you.”

“Whatever,” Craig turned his gaze back down to Tweek. “So you’re building a Lego Normandy?”

“Yeah. You can come see it, if you want? I mean, I can _ask_ if you can, I don’t wanna go inviting people round to Kevin’s house that’s just – _Jesus what am I doing?_ ”

“Just text me or something if he says I can. I’ll come round when you’re done. We can go get milkshakes.”

“Yeah. That’d be nice."

Clyde gave the pair a shove and gestured over as the subject of their conversation approached. Tweek began scrambling to sort his shit out at his locker and Craig moved to hold his bag to help.

Clyde was the one who greeted the fourth boy with a wide smile and flash of teeth. “’Sup, Kev? How’s the force and all that?”

“One day you’re gonna be a real embarrassing dad, you know that?”

“Oh shit, that’s what I can put on my where do you see yourself in ten years card!”

Tweek let out a frustrated sigh. “Five years, and I hope you don’t plan on being a dad in _five years_.” 

“You can’t plan for everything.” 

Tweek ignored them both as he turned to Kevin with a strained smile. “I’m ready!”

“Cool, let’s head out. Later, guys.”

Clyde gave a big wave as the pair headed off down the hallways. “Have him back by curfew, Stoley!”

Craig flipped the blonde off as hazel eyes glanced at him. It pulled a smile from the nervous face, at least.

“Wow, Craig, way to sound jealous.”

“What?”

“Questioning Tweek on where he’s going and who he’s going with? You his boyfriend or his keeper?”

“I wasn’t – that’s not-!” he attempted to quell the heat rising in his face. “I wasn’t being jealous, I was just showing an interest, like good partners do.”

“Uh-huh, sure you were.”

His mind wandered back to Kyle’s pitying face and warning about _stagnant_ rumours. He dreaded the idea of whether or not this would make it worse. More than likely he was thinking far too into it.

“So, gym?”

“In your dreams.”

\--

The walk to Kevin’s house was nothing short of _awkward_. Kevin would ask vague open questions about his day and his classes to start conversation, and Tweek attempted to respond with short answers that weren’t full of ramblings and crazy talk. By the time they got to Kevin’s house the boy had stopped trying to make conversation and Tweek was beginning to wish he’d never asked to help.

Kevin ducked inside to get the keys for the garage before he opened it up wide and revealed what little progress he’d made so far. Tweek was drawn to the maps that Kevin had put up, looking professional and tidy.

“I haven’t really worked on it much since you offered to help, I wasn’t sure if – well, you seemed really excited, so I figured I’d wait for you to get here before I worked on it.”

Tweek was instantly on panic mode. “You didn’t need to! I don’t wanna – I wanna help, I don’t want to stop you from doing it-!”

“It’s fine, Tweek, really. I’m also kind of excited. I’ve never really had anyone to help on any of the projects.”

He forced himself to calm down, focusing on Kevin’s smile and raised cheeks. “Okay. Good. I’m glad. I – uh – was looking into the ship a bit. Not loads, Craig’s played the game I think so he was reminding me of the name – he wanted to know if he could come see it, actually. Later, maybe?”

“Sure! Yeah, if he’d like to. I didn’t know Craig was into Mass Effect?”

“He’s into games. I don’t really think he’s picky.”

“Oh, that’s pretty cool. Have you never…?”

“I work a lot, and games take up a lot of time.”

“I get you, better things to do, right?” Kevin gestured to the blueprints Tweek was stood in front of. “I drafted it up in a 3D model programme, to kinda get used to the feel of it and where the weight will all be distributed, and plan out what the base will look like.”

Tweek ran his fingers along the map, picturing it in his brain. “It’s got these bulky side bits, what were you planning on connecting them with?”

“Well, I want to make it as realistic as possible, so I didn’t wanna make the connections too big, but…”

“But video game space ships aren’t always designed the same way Lego projects work?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

He didn’t think much about the social aspect of it after that. He launched into his thoughts on how best to support the structure, grabbing a pen off the table and scribbling notes down at Kevin’s requested. It was easy to forget that he was there to make friends over making models once he was in the zone.

Kevin was easy to work with. Tweek was worried that he wouldn’t be able to keep up a conversation, but apparently he didn’t need to, because once Kevin started building he did so with absolute focus on nothing else.

It made it easier for Tweek to do the same thing.

Maybe it didn’t quite count as hanging out and making friends, but it was nice to have someone else who was happy to sit in silence and build. Or, without conversation. The boy did have music playing in the background. Music from the game, to keep him in the mood, he’d said.

They murmured between each other every now and then. His quiet mutterings of talking to himself were glossed over as Kevin didn’t respond unless he was addressed by name. Anything else he ignored. Including Tweek texting Craig with approval to come see it when they were done.

“He’s gonna come round in an hour, I’ll head off after that.”

Kevin furrowed his brow in confusion before his eyes blew wide. “Oh! Oh, yeah, Craig. I remember, yeah. Sure, we’ve made good progress!”

Tweek gave a wide smile as he looked at the two wings they’d been working on. “We have, haven’t we?”

The next hour passed without either of them noticing. He’d started mumbling more to himself as they built together.

It wasn’t until a long shadow cast over him that he realised they had company. He snapped his head round to see Craig standing in the driveway, feet only half in the garage, watching the pair of them with a small smile on his face.

“Craig!” Tweek scrambled to stand, nearly knocking. “You said you’d be an hour!”

“Yeah, it’s been an hour,” there was a tremor in his voice that betrayed his amusement, despite his expression being as un-telling as ever. “You been tunnel visioning again?”

“We’ve done so much!” Tweek insisted as he gestured for Craig to follow him as he stood up. “Look at all these big diagrams that Kevin made! They’re so cool.”

“Pretty impressive. Are you gonna play the game if you’re making the ship?”

“I’ll stick to watching you play. Those games are too stressful for me.”

“Stick to Minecraft, huh?”

Tweek spun round to gesture at the boxes lining the two model wings they were creating. Kevin Stoley sat in the middle of it all, eyes wide as they flickered between him and Craig. “And this is what we’ve been making today.”

Craig gave a curt nod to Kevin. “Stoley.”

“Hi, Craig – uh – Tucker?”

Tweek elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs pointedly. Craig let out a low snort that he _knew_ meant the taller boy was purposefully trying to make him uncomfortable. He thought back to the way Craig had reacted to Kevin’s name that day with Clyde.

Craig relented and turned to the work they’d done instead. “It looks pretty good. Normandy SR1 then?”

Kevin’s face lit up at the recognition. “Tweek mentioned that you liked it! Yeah, I picked the SR1. Classic, right?”

“First appearance, sure. Makes sense.”

Kevin glanced at Tweek. The blonde could see this going downhill quickly. Craig was one hundred percent being purposefully obtuse. It was just the kind of thing he’d do. He gave another sharp nudge of his elbow.

Craig let out a low sigh before he spoke again as if this was all beneath him. “It’s a good choice.” 

“Thanks.”

Tweek gave a couple of nervous glances between the pair before he patted Craig on the arm and decided he wanted to get the hell out of dodge. “Well, this has been great, but we should get going. You said milkshakes.”

“I did,” Craig agreed. “Later, Stoley.”

“Later, Tucker.”

Tweek all but dragged Craig out the garage as he pushed down an embarrassment after watching that exchange, his teeth grinding as he started in the direction of the Village Inn. “You’re so fucking embarrassing what the fuck, man?” 

“What? What did I do?” 

“You know what you did,” Tweek glanced behind to see a smile threatening to break across his friend’s face. “Don’t be such an asshole.”

“It’s not my fault he’s easy to wind up,” Craig muttered with a roll of his eyes. “He shouldn’t make it so easy.”

“I’d rather not have you ruin my time there, _thanks._ ”

“Why are you hanging out with Kevin anyway?” Craig pressed. “Are you that desperate for lego you’re turning to the ultimate nerd?”

“You can’t talk shit, just cause he’s open about his interests and doesn’t just pretend to be cool like you.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said. Nerd.”

Tweek’s face scrunched up as he tried to decide how to phrase his explanation. “I just…thought it’d be nice.”

“Right,” Craig clearly wasn’t convinced.

“Did you go to the gym with Clyde?”

The sour look on his face said it all.

“I’m sure he appreciated it.”

“Fucker better, I hate going to the gym with him. He’s such a fucking creep.”

“You’re just a push over.”

“Whatever,” Craig gave a playful shove to his back, before his fingers wrapped around Tweek’s hand. “He’s just so persistent. He doesn’t shut up till I agree.”

“You don’t look like you’ve spent the last hour or so at the gym.”

“I did my usual workout.”

“What, got on the treadmill walk speed and went on your phone?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Drow got me into a new mobile game.”

“Jesus.”

Craig smirked down at him. “It’s pretty good. The art’s nice, you’ll like it. I can show you.”

“Sure.”

It didn’t take them long to get settled down and ordered, Craig getting his phone out to show off the new game he had. There were notifications already popping up on his lock screen from his usual gaming buddy, and Tweek bit his tongue not to comment on the way his voice warmed whenever he mentioned the name tag of his ‘just friend’.

When Tweek was flicking through the different character cards that Craig had collected so far he looked up to notice the boy looking out the window. The change in his demeanour was slight, but Tweek had enough practice picking up the subtleties of Craig Tucker. There was a crease in his brow as his eyes lost focus in the clouds. His shoulders slumped forward and the fingers of the hand pressed against his mouth were tapping against his cheek.

“What’s up?”

“What?” Craig snapped round, recovering quickly and shrugging it off. “Nothing. Art’s nice, right?”

“I can tell when something’s bugging you, just spit it out,” Tweek snapped as he kicked Craig under the table. “C’mon, man.”

“It’s just-!” the dark haired boy let out an overly dramatic sigh. “Kyle was pissing me off today. He took my computer during study period and then started getting all gooey about how we’d had our anniversary, and ‘did we do anything special’ or whatever.”

“I feel like we should’ve done something special,” Tweek muttered as he glared at the condensation on his glass. “Everybody’s been asking me that fucking question.”

“Maybe we should just…exaggerate a bit, I guess?”

“We can. Have you not been? Oh, god, was I meant to not be?!”

“No, no I think it’s better we do. If you have been. Keep it up.”

Tweek gave a smile he hoped was more confident than how he felt. “Okay. I will. Hopefully they’ll just write it off as you being your usual asshole self.”

“Fuck off,” Craig said, though the warm smile ruined it. “So, the art?”

“It’s really nice,” Tweek agreed as he passed the phone back. “Looks like a good game.”

“It is. Drow’s got good taste.”

He thought about bringing it up, how Craig eventually probably wanted to _actually talk_ to the person he was growing so close to, but it felt like the wrong moment. He didn’t want to break the happy smile on a face that had only _just_ cleared up from worry.

One step at a time was probably a better approach. Except it was a step Craig always refused.

\--

Clyde slumped down in his chair, hands clasped over the back of his head as he let out a low groan of annoyance. Craig wasn’t fairing much better if he was honest, glaring down at the offending piece of paper as he tapped a pen against the desk.

It was the day that Token had warned them about; filling in their future goals sheets during English class. Even though he’d had warning, he hadn’t really given it any thought. His boxes remained empty and so did his brain. He’d entertained a few, wildly unrealistic things over the past couple of days, but nothing that he actually wanted to do.

“This is so dull, dude,” Clyde muttered. “I’m going bored out my mind.”

“At least you have something written down,” Craig continued to glare at his very blank form. “Lucky shit.”

“Just put anything down, it’s not like we’re being graded on it,” Clyde peered over the desks to see Craig’s paper. “Like, you wanna be a porn-star or something. I’d love to see what Mrs McDonald said to that.”

“Fuck off.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Mrs McDonald arrived at Clyde’s desk, a smile on her face as she asked Clyde how he was doing. He began to blabber on as he gestured at the paper and explained about what he’d written. Craig attempted to block it out, choosing to fill in his predicted grades instead of what he wanted to do. At least that was something he vaguely knew.

_Where do you see yourself in five years?_

“What a load of horseshit.”

“What was that, Mr Tucker?”

He glanced up to see the blonde teacher hovering above him looking less than impressed.

“I said, ‘what a load of horseshit’.”

She let out a low sigh that he thought was entirely unwarranted. It wasn’t like she had to fill in the dumbass form.

“Let’s see what you have so far, and we can take it from there.”

He shuffled his chair over as she came round to look at his paper and read through his predicted grades.

“You really have no idea what you want to do?”

“Not really,” he muttered. “Get some job in some shop I guess.”

“Dream a little, won’t you?” her tone was dry as she spoke. “What did you want to be when you were younger?”

“He wanted to be an astronaut!” Clyde chimed.

He scowled across the table and flipped Clyde the bird.

“So, physics?” Mrs McDonald continued as if they weren’t pulling faces at each other. “You’ve got good predicted grades in all your science classes, huh?”

“I like science.”

“A good place to start. If you’re happy to move out of South Park there’s plenty of places you could go to study, or get an apprenticeship.”

“Isn’t college…expensive?” 

She smiled down at him. Damn it, she knew she was getting his interest. “We’d be able to help you find the best one and the best way to fund it.”

“I guess I’d like to study physics, if I picked one.”

“You’d probably need to boost your math grade a bit,” she advised, pointing down and tapping the paper. “Stop slacking off so much.” 

“Sure, yeah. Math.” 

With a pat on his back she moved on to the next person, leaving him to fill in the rest of the sheet. Clyde continued to complain about being bored, though Craig found it hard to concentrate on him after that. 

_Math, huh?_

He spent the remainder of the lesson on his phone trying to find out exactly how much he needed to improve his grade. He was doing fine in math class, but when he was on college websites, he discovered she was right.

He was still thinking about it when their class finished and their lunch break started. He ditched Clyde in favour of heading straight to the cafeteria, promising the brunette that he’d save him a seat at their table. It was beginning to annoy him how she’d got into his head with it. About the fact that yes, he would actually have to improve his grade if he wanted to study physics.

Kyle was in the cafeteria, on his own at a table, his lunch bag beside him as he tapped away on his phone. _Kyle._

Craig moved without thinking. 

“You owe me a favour.”

The redhead snapped to attention at the words, his phone screen going dark. He raised a brow at the dark haired teen. “What’s up?” 

He slumped down at the table opposite the other boy, dumping his bag on the counter. “I need to improve my math grade.” 

“Your math grade? You’re not failing, are you?” 

“No, but I need to be doing _better_. When I was looking at college…well, if I want to study in the physics field, my math’s gotta be pretty good.” 

“You’re looking at college already?” a teasing smirk lit up the redhead’s face. “Nerd.” 

“Fuck off, like you’re _not_. We all had to fill in that what do you wanna be questionnaire.”

“I have looked, you’re right. Sort of. I’ve…thought about looking.”

“You haven’t looked yet?”

Kyle waved it off. “We’re getting off topic. You want me to tutor you?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“No.”

Craig practically growled at the over-pleased look on Kyle’s face. “Why the hell not?! You owe me one!”

“Maybe I’ll rethink it when you ask nicely.”

“Oh for _fucks sake_.”

“That’s not very nice.”

“I’m _not_ very nice.”

“I guess it’s time to start then!” Kyle made a big show of getting comfy, resting his cheek on his fist, staring across the table with glittering brown eyes and an all-too-sweet smile. “Do you want to try ask again?”

He sucked in a breath to keep himself calm as he glared across the table. “Kyle, I wanted to know, seeing as you _owe me a favour_ , if you’d tutor me in maths.”

Kyle raised an eyebrow.

“ _P_ _lease_.”

“Sure, no problem.” 

Craig threw his hands in the air. 

“Was that so hard?” 

“Yes.” 

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a baby. Why don’t we go to the library after school, we can figure out what you need help with most?” 

“Sure.” 

“Kyle’s here!” 

Clyde’s loud interruption ended the conversation pretty promptly as he shoved at Craig to ask why he hadn’t got his food yet, giving a high pitched whine when Craig threatened to steal his pizza. He tried his best to put it out his mind with the security of having someone to give him a bit of a boost. He remembered study sessions as a group during end of year exams, and he remembered Kyle being particularly willing to help others, and do it right. 

It was that or Wendy, who was also always willing to lend a hand, and he thought he’d picked the lesser of two evils. 

The day continued, and it wasn’t long before he found himself heading through the halls towards the library. Tweek had scampered off to work with Token and Clyde, and he had told them he’d catch up with them later. How long would it take to organise some tutoring anyway? 

They arrived at the doors together, Craig slipping his phone into his pocket as he closed his game. Kyle had a wide smile on his face as he gestured to the doors. 

They settled on a quiet table out the way, Kyle dumping his bag and looking up with a raised brow. “So, math?” 

“Yeah, math. I need to boost my grade.” 

“Well, alright. How do you want to do this then?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Kyle rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna need some kind of idea on what I’m tutoring you on. ‘Math’ is kind of a wide scope.” 

“I dunno. Just…math, fuck.” 

“You haven’t really thought this through, dude.” 

Craig glared daggers. “Yeah, no shit. I only thought of it right before I asked you.” 

“Well, how about we do homework together?” Kyle suggested. “That way I can give you pointers as we go. And if you then think of anything you really want me to help you with, you can let me know?” 

“That makes sense.” 

Kyle began to pull out his books. “How long do you have now?” 

“I have plans. Sort of. I usually go to Tweak Bro’s after school.” 

“Oh. Well, we can do work there, if you want?” 

“Clyde’s there.” 

Kyle almost grimaced. “I’m not working with Clyde around. Dude’s great, but not productive to learning.” 

“I hear you.” 

“Here for now, then.” 

They settled into a somewhat silted silence as they busied about getting their homework out to work on. Craig was pleased to find that when he looked up to check Kyle was being _weird_ about it being quiet that the redhead was already engrossed in his textbook. It would be an easy study session if he didn’t have to worry about loud noises or making conversation. 

He got a fair way through his homework before things went downhill. He was writing away, the pair murmuring to each other occasionally to confirm answers or question something, enjoying the peace of spending time with someone who wasn’t trying to distract him. Then Kyle’s phone buzzed. 

He ignored it; phones buzz, whatever. The first time he ignored it at least. The fourth time he looked up with a scowl. 

“What is that?” 

“Oh!” Kyle spun his phone around to show the screen. “It’s just some mobile game I play. Stan’s really addicted to it, but I like games so I play with him.” 

The game was familiar, because Craig played it himself. A grinding dungeon crawler, with a customisable avatar. The character that was on the main screen was also familiar, and he found himself squinting at it to try and place if he’d ever seen it before. 

“Nice hat.” 

“Thanks,” Kyle tilted the screen so they could both see it as he began to tap away. “It took me long enough to get it. I’ve got a collection you can - here it is!” 

His heart stopped. 

Craig stared with wide eyes at the top corner of the screen in front of him. Kyle was still talking as he scrolled through the different items he’d collected to customise his avatar with, but Craig couldn’t pull his eyes away. He was too busy staring at the name Kyle had given himself as his brain worked a mile a minute to place exactly why the character had looked so familiar. 

_DrowEmp69_

“Craig?” 

“What?!” he snapped his head up and felt panic sink in as he realised how weird he was being. “It’s cool. The game. I’ve – uh – never seen it before.” 

_Never seen it before?_ _!_

Kyle brushed off his weird behaviour and grinned. “I’m surprised, Bebe’s always made it seem like you’re really into games and stuff.” 

“Ha, she exaggerates. Totally. Your, uh, your name is weird. Did you pick it?” 

“What? Oh, yeah,” Kyle shrugged it off like it was _no big deal_. “I usually use Drow Emperor, but sometimes I have to change it. I should come up with something less popular, really.” 

_Stop panicking stop panicking stop-_!

“Yeah, wow, real interesting – so, uh, I’ve just remembered I’ve left my keys in Tweek’s bag, I’m gonna head off and get them from him.” 

Kyle raised a brow at his behaviour. “Are you okay, dude? You’re being weirder than normal.” 

_Take a deep breath, Tucker._

He forced a smile on his face and nodded. “Yeah, I – sorry. I know I asked you here and now I’m leaving early.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I can drive you over, if you want?” 

His gut reaction was to decline and get out the situation as best he could, but it wasn’t easy to get to the coffee shop, and he really needed to keep appearances. He found himself nodding and packing his things as he followed Kyle out to his car. He pulled his phone out for a moment to text Tweek but nearly dropped it at the notification displayed. 

_DrowEmp69 has requested assistance!_

He shoved his phone as deep into his pocket as it would go. 

The only sound during the car journey was from the car radio, music filling what would probably be an awkward atmosphere. Craig tried to keep his eyes pinned to the view outside as they drove, but he found himself slipping. Glancing over at the freckled hands that gripped the wheel, or the red curls that had begun to calm down over the years. Or maybe that was just because Kyle had a better wrangle on them. 

_Drow_ _Emperor 69, huh?_

He tried not to think of the Elementalist he played games with and focused on the fact this was Kyle, who he’d known for years, who he’d had a somewhat wobbly friendship with just like the rest of their group. It wasn’t _his_ Drow. 

Not that either of them were _his_. It wasn’t – it was just a term to separate the two, not make some kind of claim or-! 

“Here!” 

Craig bolted out the car at high speed. “Thanks.” 

Kyle ducked down to look out the passenger side and began to speak as he asked when they would meet next. 

Craig panicked and slammed the door in his face. The response to the horn being sounded was for him to raise his middle finger over his shoulder. 

When he got into the coffee shop he was glad to see that there was no queue. A few people dotted about the shop, but Token and Clyde were nowhere to be seen at Tweek stood behind the counter cleaning the coffee machine. He was on alert when he heard the bell, and the smile at seeing Craig quickly dropped and was replaced by a worried frown. 

“Are you alright?” 

The question took him by surprise. “What? Yeah, of course, why would I be?” 

“Did you sort out your thing in the library okay?” 

It dawned on him that he hadn’t even told his friends why he didn’t join them straight after school. Didn’t give a reason why he refused the lift. He felt whatever comfort the sight of his ‘boyfriend’ had given him leave his body. 

“C’mon, man, you look like shit. What is it?” 

“It’s a long story,” Craig tried as he dropped his bag on the floor. “It’s – I don’t know.” 

Tweek’s brows pulled together as he folded his arms across the top of the display counter next to the till. Craig found himself mirroring the pose and closing the space between them. Made it seem more private for what would no doubt be squeezed out of him. 

“Just tell me. Stop bottling.” 

“I just-!” he cut himself off again, groaning and dropping his head to the counter. “You know there’s…that guy.” 

“What guy?” 

“The guy!” his arms failed. “That I play games with.” 

“Oh,” Tweek raised two brows, arms folded across his chest. “The one you like.” 

Heat flared up across his face. “I don’t _like_ him!” 

“We’ve known each other for years, Craig, don’t lie to my face.” 

“He’s Kyle.” 

Tweek’s jaw _actually_ dropped, eyes blowing wider than usual as the realisation settled in. Craig felt his face get even warmer. 

“Kyle’s - he uses the same gamer tag.” 

“Holy shit.” 

“I know.” 

“ _You_ like _Kyle_ _Broflovski_.” 

“I do not.” 

“This is like - like something magical.” 

“I do not like Kyle!” 

There was the sudden crash of ceramic that reminded Craig of exactly where they were. He jumped out his skin, spinning to find the source of the noise and seeing Mrs Tweak pottering about the tables muttering to herself as she found a dustpan and brush to sweep up the mess with. No one was looking at them. 

No one was around who might care. 

“Craig? Are you okay?” 

He looked back to the shorter blonde. “What?” 

The flicker of a smile. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes. I’m fine I just-?!” 

He just? He just what? He didn’t actually have a crush, it was just the closest thing, so… 

“I’m fine.” 

Tweek was unconvinced. “Kyle’s pretty cool, you know.” 

“He’s not, but okay.” 

“He is! He’s really smart-!” 

“You mean a know-it-all.” 

“-And pretty caring, too. He’s got a - uh - good heart.” 

“He’s got an inflated ego and a weird sense of justice.” 

Tweek rolled his eyes. “You’re friends. Even _if_ you refuse to admit it.” 

“We’re friends because you guys insist on hanging out with Stan’s Gang. If it was up to me, we’d hang out with Bebe.” 

“You know we can’t hang out with Bebe.” 

“Just because she and Clyde had a messy break up I don’t see why I have to suffer.” 

“So, Kyle is the guy.” 

He nodded. 

“That’s okay. You can deal with that.” 

He totally couldn’t deal with that. 

Tweek reached across the small space left and rested a hand over Craig’s. “Take some time to process it, but – just – don’t ignore it, okay?” 

“I’m not going to ignore it.” 

“You ignore everything,” he stated. “Literally, man, put up walls and pretend it’s not happening.” 

“Maybe sometimes.” 

“Promise me you won’t with this?” 

“Okay. Fine. I’ll…do my best.” 

Tweek huffed out, unimpressed but accepting it anyway. They pulled away from each other as Mrs Tweak appeared and her son was quick to ask to take his break while Craig was there. She mothered over the pair of them a moment before instructing Tweek to make them both coffee and pick a snack to share. 

They ended up at their usual table in the corner of the room away from everyone else, homework out and heads together as they worked on different things, forks piercing the cake slice between them. It did calm him down. Routine calmed him down. He liked routine. 

He thought of Kyle as he got home and looked at his computer. He decided against playing PC games that day and ended up on the sofa with Tricia watching some trash TV. 

\--

Tweek was the first one of his friends in the cafeteria that day. It was sometimes common, and sometimes if Wendy was there already she’d insist they sit together, or Bradley would join him to talk. But that time she was busy, and he wasn’t there, and Tweek found himself having peace and quiet at a table on his own with his lunch tray in front of him. 

Peace and quiet never lasted too long, but at least the first one to join him wasn’t too disruptive. 

“Hey, just you so far?” 

He looked up to see dark blonde hair and a toothy smile. 

”Hey!” Tweek nodded as Kenny sat next to him. Why _next to_ _him_ he didn’t know but he didn’t question it. “Yeah, just me.” 

“Cool. Maybe that means we can have a moment of sanity before the others arrive.” 

He sniggered at that, knowing that Kyle and Cartman would be joining them eventually. 

“I heard through the grapevine that you and Kevin are building something…out of Lego?” 

“What grapevine?” it wasn’t like it was a secret, but he hated the idea of people talking about him. “Who-?” 

“I overheard him talking about it during tech.” 

“Oh. Oh, yeah, that’s – yes. We’re making, like, some ship from one of his sci-fi games. I’m more just…helping him. He’s done all the planning and he’s bought all the stuff I’m just helping him put it together.” 

“How big is it?” 

“It’s pretty big. It’s probably gonna take up most of his garage, honestly.” 

“So it’s just like, a giant car in his garage? Except, not a car, cause it’s a spaceship.” 

“And made out of Lego.” 

“Right,” Kenny nodded as he reached over and took another fry from Tweek’s plate. “And made out of Lego.” 

“I guess so,” he gave a shrug. “It’s pretty cool. I like building things, so…” 

“Do you have photos?” 

Tweek looked up. “What?” 

“Photos, like progress photos. You should totally be taking progress photos.” 

“I haven’t, no. But you’re right, we probably should – it’d be pretty cool, like a before and after thing, right?” 

“Exactly.” 

Tweek felt his pace begin to pick up. “I know some people make like little portfolios of their projects, like people who are really into it which I guess is kinda lame but I think it’s interesting to see like the thought process and stuff, y’know? Like it helps you see what you can build too and the amount of preparation that Kevin put into it – it’s not like anything I’ve done before I’ve never worked on a project this big but it’s really fun! And I think I’d do it again for sure – sorry I’m-!” 

“Don’t apologise,” Kenny insisted. Tweek flushed at the amused smile aimed at him, warm and fond, as Kenny rested his cheek on his hand and listened. “I like listening to people. It’s nice to see you talk about something you like.” 

Tweek jumped out his skin, knee hitting the underside of the table as a tray came clattering down opposite them, cutting whatever soft moment Kenny had been building short. He turned to see Kyle, red in the face with steam coming out his ears, sit down at their table when no one else did. He glanced back to Kenny, who looked just as startled as he did, before the other blonde decided to take the lead. 

“Dude, are you okay?” 

“Do I _look okay_ , Kenny?!” 

“Jeez, sorry, don’t bite my head off.” 

Kyle let out a frustrated sigh. “Sorry, that was-I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” 

“What’s got you all hot and bothered? And not in the good way.” 

“That fucking _asshole_ Craig.” 

Oh boy. 

“I was trying to be nice and he just-?! Spat it back in my face!” 

Tweek could feel the anger building in his temples, a vision of himself banging his head against the cafeteria table while screaming flashing through his mind. 

“What happened?” Kenny asked, friendship trouble overriding his need to crack jokes. 

Kyle huffed out. “I said I’d help him with his math homework, and then he got all fucking cagey yesterday, and today when I said hi to him he stared me dead in the eyes, then turned round and walked in the opposite direction! Without saying anything!” 

_Jesus fucking Christ Craig this is the exact opposite of ignoring a problem._

Kenny whistled low. “That is weird. Thankfully, you’ve got the Craig expert, right here!” 

Tweek felt his brain grind to a halt as two sets of eyes landed on him. “What?” 

Kyle’s brows furrowed. “I don’t mean to put you in this position, but – I mean, did he say anything? Last night?” 

“Well, I mean, I know he – uh – wasn’t in a great, how do I put this, he was a bit weird when you dropped him off, I guess?” Tweek squirmed under the gazes pointed his way. “He’s quite – _proud_.” 

“I’ll say,” Kyle muttered. “He’s so hot and cold.” 

“He is,” Tweek agreed without hesitation. “Absolutely.” 

“I don’t know how you do it. I couldn’t date someone so… _cryptic_.” 

He floundered at that one. Because part of him hoped that maybe Kyle could. “He’s not cryptic, exactly, he’s just…once you know the pattern, he’s like an open book.” 

“What’s the pattern?” 

Tweek gestured with his arms as he tried to summon the words. “When he’s going cold he starts avoiding your gaze. It means he’s gonna calm up.” 

“He’s pretty good at staring people down when he wants a fight,” Kenny pointed out. 

“Not cold like, negative mood. Cold like, he doesn’t want to deal with something. He knows how to deal with being angry, and with fighting someone.” 

“Thanks, Tweek.” 

They looked back across at Kyle. 

“I think that’ll help. I’ll…remember that next time I see him.” 

“Don’t take it personally, the other day,” Tweek was quick to say. “Just…let him bring it up himself. Don’t stress yourself out.” 

“Will he bring it up himself?” 

“Yeah, he will. Trust me.” 

There must’ve been something in his voice when he said it, as Kenny whistled low and muttered quietly: “Looks like you know how to fight someone too.” 

“I know how to fight one person.” 

Kyle chuckled at that. “I’ll let you deal with his fate, then. What were you talking about?” 

“Tweek’s making a Lego spaceship.” 

“Dude, sweet!” 

It wasn’t long before more people joined them, though there was a clear absence of one person in particular. He scolded his boyfriend mentally at the very clear avoidance of an issue that he said he was going to deal with. It was one thing to take time to process it, but it was another to outright be an asshole to Kyle. 

Eventually he said goodbye when there was still time left to corner the tall boy and he disappeared to find him. It didn’t take long. With only ten minutes left before lunch was over, he found Craig at their lockers getting ready for his next class and probably wasting time while avoiding everyone for an entire lunch period. 

He was quick to attack. 

“What the fuck, Craig?” 

The dark haired boy hung his head for a moment to gather himself before turning round and standing at his full height, looking down at him. “What?” 

“I was in the cafeteria having lunch with Kenny, having a perfectly nice conversation, when Kyle comes in foaming about the fact you’re avoiding him and actively ran away when he tried to talk to you?!” 

A flush of shame crossed Craig’s face and his gaze turned away. “He’s being dramatic.” 

“Is he? Where have you been all lunch, then?” 

“Sorting shit out – what’s the interrogation for, anyway?” 

“Because you said you weren’t going to ignore this one, and you totally are,” Tweek folded his arms across his chest. “You asked him for help with your math homework.” 

“Yes, okay, I did. I asked him for help with my math homework. That’s what I was doing yesterday in the library.” 

“You need to come up with something to tell him if you don’t want to anymore!” 

Craig all but slammed his locker shut, apparently settling on ‘anger’ being the best response for this situation. “He should just take ‘fuck off’ for the no that it is.” 

“You’re going to talk to Kyle and you’re going to apologise!” 

“You’re not my mom, you can’t tell me what to do!” 

Tweek practically growled. “Don’t fuck with me, Craig.” 

“Just cause he disturbed your dinner date with Kenny-?” 

“You can’t just-?!” Tweek tugged at the hair at the base of his neck to keep him grounded. “You can’t just take your anger out on other people, jackass!” 

Tweek was ready to launch himself. He was ready to pull back his fist and send it straight into Craig Tucker’s emotionally-constipated fucking face. It looked like it would be reciprocated, but it would be _so worth it._

The tension was quickly sliced through by the distant sound of Cartman. When the fog of rage faded and Craig clucked his tongue, turning to see what was happening, the pair realised Cartman was trying to gather a crowd around them for the ‘fag fight’ that was about to take place. Tweek felt a flush of shame at the knowledge they were about to be used for that fatass’s amusement. 

“I’ll - do something.” 

“Apologise.” 

“Can’t you just fucking compromise for once?!” 

Tweek bristled at the words hissed out through a gap in Craig’s teeth, but didn’t respond. Craig let out a sigh as he brought his hand to the back of his neck, working out the tension there. He _did_ compromise when he didn’t think it was too important to compromise on. 

“I’ll do something. Apologise, talk to him, whatever.” 

“Thank you.” 

They looked up as the bell went, getting a whine of frustration across the hall were Cartman was. Craig rolled his eyes at their classmate’s dramatics and ducked down to place a quick peak at the corner of Tweek’s mouth before he spoke. 

“I won’t ignore it. I promise.” 

“It’s for your own sake, you don’t need to sound like I’m asking you to pull teeth.” 

“It sure feels like it. Come on, let me walk you to class.” 

He felt at least a little victorious at that. 

**\--**

The library was definitely _not_ counted high on Craig’s list of favourite places at their high school. 

Craig let out a growl of frustration as he kicked at the bookshelf he was standing in front of. He didn’t understand why they would have a library system in place if they never kept the fucking books in the right fucking order. It was becoming a hopeless task to try find the right books for his history project, but he was already behind on it so he didn’t have much choice in the matter. 

“You need any help?” 

The voice snapped him out his furious attempts to set the books alight with his gaze alone. He spun round in place to see a redheaded boy behind him, single brow raised with a small smirk on his face that did nothing to curb Craig’s anger. 

“Wouldn’t want you firing lasers at it.” 

“If I could pick a time to start firing lasers, it would be right now. I would love to fire lasers at this bookshelf.” 

Kyle rolled his eyes but stepped forward to be in line with the taller boy. “What are you looking for; I can see if I can help?” 

“I’m good, thanks.” 

“Come on, dude, don’t be a stick in the mud. I’m not gonna infect you.” 

Craig scoffed. “You sure about that?” 

A twitch in his eyes. Kyle was getting annoyed. “I can go back to playing my game if you’d prefer, asshole.” 

It was a startling reminder of who Kyle was that had his head snapping back towards the shelves in front of them in hopes it would conceal the red flushing into his cheeks. He promised Tweek he wouldn’t ignore it. That he’d speak to him. “I’m looking for books for my history project. Apparently I’m not allowed to just use sources from the internet, I have to go and look in a book, too.” 

“Mr Cooper?” 

Craig snorted. “Yeah, Mr Cooper.” 

“He’s a bit of a nightmare,” Kyle agreed. “But because he’s so adamant people use books it means the history books are the most used. If whatever you’re looking for isn’t here, it’s probably not been put back out yet.” 

Kyle gestured for him to follow before he started weaving through the library shelves, taking them back to the empty front counter. He jumped over without a second thought and began rummaging through the books that were on a trolley behind the desk. 

“What are you _doing?_ ” Craig hissed through his teeth. 

“Relax, I do this all the time,” Kyle assured. “I never thought you’d be the one to tell me off for breaking the rules.” 

“The last thing I need is another fucking detention.” 

Kyle riffled through the books, pulling them out one by one, until he had a stack of ten different history books. He brought them to the desk and stacked them on the front. “Here, have a look.” 

As Craig began perusing Kyle jumped back over the counter just in time for the librarian to reappear from her office at the back. She gave Kyle a scathing look, presumably knowing the shit he would get up to but having missed it this time. He smiled back at her. 

“Here,” Craig pulled two of the books from the pile. “These are the ones.” 

“Great!” Kyle’s smile widened. “You’re welcome.” 

“I never said thank you.” 

“I didn’t think you would, so I’ll just pretend you did.” 

Kyle gave a quick nod to the librarian before he turned to head back to whatever it was he was doing before he decided to help Craig. There was a moments hesitation, enough to watch the way Kyle walked with purpose, like he never had a doubt in his mind on what he was doing. The fiery personality bleeding through to the way he held his head high and his shoulders wide despite not being one of the tallest in their class. 

Craig snapped back to the book in his hands, historical photograph staring back at him. 

It wasn’t a _crush_. He didn’t _like_ him. He couldn’t. 

“Hang on!” 

Kyle turned and waited as Craig jogged across the small distance to catch up to him, books left with the librarian. There was a moment of quiet as Craig searched the paler face for a sentence starter. 

He didn’t find it, so instead he looked up to the shelves behind him in hopes he’d find it there. 

“Don’t clam up on me now, Tucker.” 

“I’m not-!” he shook his head and scowled down at the redhead. “I’m not clamming up.” 

“Good to hear. What do you want?” 

“I wanted to…apologise,” the word came out like a reluctant sigh, but at least he said it. “For this morning. And last night. And just…generally blanking you about this whole studying or tutoring or whatever it is.” 

“You asked me for help,” Kyle responded with an unimpressed look. 

“I know, I know, I was just…” 

There was no way to save face here. No way to have a smooth recovery. He needed to make it believable without actually telling the truth. He bit down his pride and looked up, past Kyle’s head, so he didn’t have to look him in the eye. 

“I was embarrassed about having a freak out in front of you last time. It’s…that’s all.” 

Kyle’s brows shot up as his eyes widened. The surprised look made heat begin to pool in Craig’s cheeks. Now he really _was_ embarrassed. 

“Fucking – say something, at least, so I can fuck off.” 

“It’s fine, you don’t have to be embarrassed. We all have our moments, dude.” 

“Thanks.” 

A grin began to break out across his face. “Look at you, being all human and having emotions and shit.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Kyle laughed it off. “Do you still wanna work on math together? I’m free tomorrow, if you want.” 

His first response was _f_ _uck no_ , but it wasn’t what he said: “Yeah, that’d be cool.” 

“Cool!” Kyle glanced around him to the librarian. “I think she’s about to put your books away.” 

“Oh – shit!” 

He raced back to the front desk to check the books out; getting a scolding by the librarian that he only half listened to. When he glanced over his shoulder to look, Kyle had disappeared. He put it to the back of his mind and filed it as a successful conversation. 

When he pulled out his phone to text Tweek and tell him he’d done what he asked, he found he already had a message there from Kyle, with confirmation that they could work on math together the next evening, and Kyle could drive them home. 

He tried not to feel too uncomfortable about it. He tried not to feel too happy about it. 

\--

Tweek had the misfortune of having to walk home from work on his own after locking up the coffee shop and finishing work for the day. Usually it didn’t bother him when he had to do it all himself: he was kind of used to it, and he’d learnt enough techniques in how to avoid Strangers and Dangers that he felt _reasonably_ safe while doing it. 

The reason why he was so bothered by it today was because of how _wet_ it was. 

It had rained during the day; _heavily_. Rain and snow were never a great combination and usually left the roads full of slush and puddles, and the sidewalks slippier than usual. That was never a good thing for someone who could be a bit of a klutz. 

He let out a sigh that was a bit too loud as he began to walk down the street. It proved to be a cold walk home. 

“Tweek!” 

He startled as he heard his name, spinning round to see an orange clad boy behind him waving madly. A smile started to split across his face as he saw the other blonde and he raised a hand to wave when-! 

Slush. On the _roads_. For _fucks sake_.

The tide of water and mushed snow hit him and he felt a strong urge to chase the car down so he could punch the driver in the fucking face. He gave a yelp when the cold hit him, curling in on himself as another car passed. 

The voice that had been calling him before had turned to laughter. 

He looked back to see Kenny McCormick holding his stomach as he laughed, raising a hand but unable to speak in his hysterics. Tweek folded his arms across his chest and did his best to look disapproving and angry at the response, given how to him it was definitely not that funny. 

Not until another car came racing past, turning the corner a little too quick and nearly skimming the curb. Tweek was expecting it, darting back onto the grass next to the sidewalk, but Kenny wasn’t. 

When he saw it happen to someone else, he could see how maybe it was kind of entertaining. 

The flood that hit Kenny had his laughter turn to a cry of shock as the boy stumbled and rushed away from the car. Being closer it looked like Kenny got it worse than he had, eyes wide and mouth agape as he shook his arms off. 

It was Tweek’s turn to laugh. One snort that broke him, the sniggers and giggles escaping through his finger tips. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I suppose this is my punishment for laughing at you, huh?” 

Tweek could only nod through his laughter. 

“Shit, dude, I’m fucking drenched. Why do we have such shitty drivers in this town?” 

“Incompetent police?” 

“Sounds about right.” 

Tweek bit down on the wide smile on his face as he watched Kenny shake off his trousers and run a rather wet hand through his mostly dried hair, pushing his hood off and slicking the locks back. He really did have the brightest blue eyes out of their year, even in this weather. 

“Do you wanna come get dried off?” Tweek offered in a bit of a rush as the water dripped down his legs. “My house is just...” 

“Two doors down. I remember it.” 

“Have you been at work?” 

The (short) journey was spent regaling stories of their worst customers of the day, and it came is no surprise to Tweek that Kenny had to suffer through his personal least favourite customer, Randy Marsh, who always seemed to think that he should get some kind of freebie with his meal or drink because he was their friend’s father. From the sounds of things Kenny had it worse given that he spent a quarter of his childhood in the Marsh household. 

He rushed Kenny upstairs once they arrived to avoid his parents, wherever they were. He was pretty certain they were still out, having gone out to have dinner together as a ‘date night’ sort of thing, but you could never be too sure. 

He grabbed two towels from the bathroom and met Kenny in his room, seeing the blond looking round and absorbing the decoration and mess he had. He felt a flush of embarrassment as his eyes landed on the Lego models that Craig had neatly lined up and displayed across his dresser drawers. 

“You’re pretty talented, huh?” 

Tweek shrugged it off as he walked over and passed Kenny a towel, eyes still on the models. “I guess. I find it relaxing. It’s – I dunno how to – it’s kinda therapeutic?” 

“I can get that,” Kenny nodded. “Kevin’s pretty lucky to have a talented assistant on his spaceship.” 

“You remember that?” 

“Yeah, dude. Course I do.” 

Tweek began to dry his face in order to hide his embarrassment. “Don’t you have hobbies like this?” 

“I dunno, I spend a lot of my time working. I mostly just do whatever. I like to hang out with friends. Help them out with stuff. I can play basketball?” 

Tweek peaked over the top of his towel. “Basketball?” 

“Yeah!” Kenny balled up his own towel as an imaginary ball. “Kyle was super into it, so I used to help him out when he was going to try out for the team. Like, serious stuff, y’know? Middle school basketball. It can break a man.” 

Tweek gave an ugly snort of laughter. “Sure, _middle school basketball_. He must’ve been so grateful to have someone help him through that difficult time.” 

“He was! I was like, the white knight. Saving him from embarrassment. The same way I saved you from the embarrassment of being the only one soaked by a car.” 

“It wouldn’t have been that embarrassing if you didn’t laugh!” 

“Now you’re asking too much.” 

Tweek raised a hand, always speaking with his arms as well as his mouth, but before he could get any words out he had smacked one of the lego models next to them and knocked it off the shelf. They moved at the same time, Kenny dropping his towel in order to grasp the model before it hit the floor. 

Kenny straightened it up with a smirk as he said: “See? White Knight. Always saving your ass.” 

Tweek gave a light shrove, but Kenny only leant into it. 

He startled when he realised just how close they had gotten and found himself looking up unblinkingly into the bright blues that the taller blonde was so well known for, the pair of them still dripping into the carpet but neither really caring. 

“You know…” Kenny’s eyes narrowed as he spoke, irises flickering from side to side as he looked between Tweek’s eyes. “I always thought you had brown eyes, but…” 

“Hazel,” Tweek spluttered out. “Sort of. It’s-they’re mostly brown.” 

“But also green.” 

“Yeah. Also green.” 

A lopsided smile graced the McKormick teen’s lips. Tweek felt his knees go a little weak. It was easy to see up close how the boy ended up one of the better looking kids in their class; splattering of sun-kissed freckles on his face and an expressiveness in his smile like he’d had years of practice putting emotions into his facial features. He might not have been the most well dressed, or the richest, or the strongest, but he had the charm of someone who knew how to control himself and his emotions. 

The sound of his bedroom door opening broke their staring contest. Broke that along with breaking Tweek’s resolve as the jittery blonde let out a loud shriek of surprise as he spun towards the door. 

“Dad?! What-I told you to knock!” 

“Whoops, sorry son! I forgot!” 

He glowered at his dad, who stood in the doorway with his coat still on. Like _hell_ did he forget, he just didn’t care. 

“But what have I told you about having gentlemen over and keeping your door closed?” 

He heard an escaped giggle from the boy next to him. “Shut _up_ dad! What do you want?!” 

His mom’s airy voice piped up from behind his father. “Gentlemen? Is Craig over?” 

“No, honey, it’s another lovely young man.” 

She gave a dramatic gasp. “Tweek! Don’t lock yourself in your room with strange men!” 

Tweek felt his embarrassment beginning to bloom on his face. “I’m-it’s _Kenny!_ He’s not a strange man!” 

“You should know what teenage boys can be like, Tweek. No matter how much you _think_ you can trust someone, doesn’t mean you should,” Richard turned his sickly sweet smile to Kenny. “I just wanted to know if you boys needed anything? We’re about to put the kettle on.” 

His mom finally managed to get a look in the room from behind his dad’s arm. “Kenny, was it? Do you like coffee? Though we do have milk, if you’d prefer, and Tweek keeps an assortment of teas!” 

“I can’t imagine why, when we make perfectly good coffee.” 

“Shush, dear.” 

Kenny’s voice shook with tremors of laughter. “I’m good, thanks Mrs Tweak. I shouldn’t take too long. I promised I’d make dinner for my sister when I got home.” 

“Oh my! It’s certainly late to be having dinner at this time!” 

“We eat late usually. I work after school a lot of days, so…” 

Richard gave a sage nod. “I do like to see youngsters like yourselves with a strong work ethic. When you want something, you have to be patient, and put in the time to get it. Just like a quality slow roast-?!” 

“ _Mom!_ ” 

She gave a light chuckle and cut off her husband before he could ramble. “Come on dear, let’s take off our coats and go make those coffees.” 

“Right! Of course. Don’t forget to leave the door open, boys!” 

The two teens stared at the empty space as they listened to the quiet chatter of the Tweaks descending downstairs. Tweek felt himself too frightened to speak and break the silence given what an awful _train wreck_ anyone ever meeting his parents turned into . There was a reason he never invited anyone to his house. There was a reason he barely invited _Craig_ round to his house when his dad would come in with the most inane _bullshit_ that-!

“Sometimes your dad says something with that calm smile and it makes him seem a little psychotic.” 

Tweek let out a loud groan towards the sky. “I _know!_ He’s such an _asshole!_ He always tries to poke his nose in to look like he’s taking an interest but he never actually _pays attention_ to what’s going on!” 

“Must be something in the water, dude. The folk’s in this town are fucking shit.” 

Tweek dared to glance over to see what damage his father might’ve done to his friendship, but there was that lopsided smile on Kenny’s face as the baby blues looked at Tweek, glittering away like they kept some secret no one knew. 

“You gonna be alright if I head off?” 

“Yeah, I will. Don’t worry about me. You have to make dinner for Karen, right?” 

Kenny grinned wide. “I make good food, there’s my hobby. You should come round and let me cook for you, seeing as you’ve shown me your models.” 

Tweek couldn’t stop himself smiling back. “That’d be nice.” 

Once they’d finished drying off Tweek saw Kenny to the front door, his father on the couch in the living room reading the paper. Kenny gave a friendly goodbye to his parents on his way out, earning warm smiles from them both. 

He dodged a few questions and probing statements from his parents on who Kenny was and how Tweek always seemed to attract handsome young men and grabbed his mug of coffee before retreating to his room to do his homework and pass out while watching YouTube videos. 

\--

Craig’s evening was significantly less damp than Tweek’s. After dinner he excused himself to his room to log on to his PC, barely having started it before the barrage of texts came in from Bebe. He rolled his eyes and didn’t bother responding. It was better to let her sweat. 

He got his headset on as he joined the discord call and started up League of Legends, seeing Bebe already online and making a lobby for them. She always demanded that Thursday nights were their League time. 

_"It took you long enough! What were you eating down there?”_

“Your mom.” 

_“Wow, Tucker. Real mature.”_

“She’d totally let me.” 

Bebe let out a groan at the harsh reminder of the last time Craig had been to her house. _“It’s gross, don’t even talk about it. What are you feeling today? I want to get my mastery up on_ _Xayah_ _.”_

League was a familiar, repetitive pattern that he could sink hours into playing. It helped that he meshed reasonably well with Bebe, and the pair weren’t above bullying their teammates together if things got particularly bad. 

As the night dragged on and they began to relax into the movements Bebe had started to gossip, about school and teachers and their classmates. It was no surprise when she finally got onto one of her favourite topics in the world: herself. 

“I can’t believe you’re still panicking about the Stan thing.”

 _“Ugh! You have no right to judge me. You managed to score yourself a long-term partner before dating got complicated and messy! I wish I’d found my high school sweetheart in elementary.”_

“Instead you found Clyde.” 

She let out a wistful sigh. _“The novelty of free shoes wore off after a while. And he was always quick to move on to greener pastures.”_

“So what’s stopping you with this Stan thing? If you like him, go for it. You never had a problem before.” 

_“Wendy!”_

“Wendy?” 

_“Yes, Wendy!_ _You_ _can’t_ _date your best friend’s ex, especially when they didn’t break up on the best of terms! And even more especially when they were together for so long!”_

“What, you think she’s gonna be mad?” 

Bebe’s voice crackled over the headset with the force of her dramatics. _"I do! But I_ _feel like she doesn’t even have any right to be mad!”_

“She probably won’t be,” Craig argued. “It’s been what, five years since she and Marsh were a thing?” 

_“I know, but I’m so terrified to ask, because it’ll make this whole thing so much more real.”_

“Pussy ass bitch.” 

_“What about you and_ _Tweek_ _?”_ her soft voice broke through. _“I heard rumours you were fighting_ _at lunch today._ _”_

He shrugged it off. “We’re allowed to fight, you know.”

_“I know, but_ _you have been_ _awfully friendly with_ _that guy you play Guild Wars with_ _.”_

Red hair and an obnoxious laugh filled his mind. His hand tightened around the mouse reflexively, thumb clicking into one of the buttons on the side and activating his locket in the middle of the jungle, not an enemy player in sight 

There was a long pause on Bebe’s end. _“Did you just…?”_

“I don’t see how it’s anyone’s business!” Craig snapped. “Who I do or do not make friends with.” 

_“Holy fuck.”_

“I don’t like the tone of your voice.” 

_"Tell me about him,”_ she gushed. _"_ _I need to know.”_

“You don’t need to know jack, alright? Just play the game.” 

_“I can’t, my support just popped his locket in the enemy team’s jungle and I’m scared R_ _engar’s_ _gonna_ _rape my ass.”_

“I liked you a lot more before you got a microphone.” 

_“Come_ on _, Craig. You know me, you can trust me!”_

“I know you’re an awful gossip.” 

_“Your refusal to tell me just makes me think there’s something to tell.”_

He wanted to wring her neck dry. “There’s nothing to tell! He’s some guy I know online, we’re in the same guild, that’s it.” 

_“Who is he?”_

Craig bit down on his tongue. There was a flicker of something that told him to tell her. They were pretty close, even though they didn’t hang out in school much. But awful scenarios of her going and telling a series of people and it getting back to the redhead made him want to vomit. “I don’t know. He’s just some guy, lives out of county. While Tweek is my _boyfriend_ of seven years, and very much real and not secretly a paedophile.” 

_“Boring.”_

“Thanks. I try.” 

They managed to finish up the game with minimal incident, ten minutes later having a victory banner flash across his screen. He went to queue up for another one, running through his list of champs in his mind and trying to think of which he’d prefer to play. 

He didn’t get a chance to pick before he heard Bebe’s mother summoning her in the background and she disappeared, leaving him on his own. He left the game without much thought, preferring to play Guild Wars alone than League of Legends, considering he could at least play with his Guild mates there. 

His heart made a weird, painful motion in his chest as a familiar name lit up his screen. 

_DrowEmperor69:_ _hey_ _dude! You not playing League?_

He even knew what nights Craig would do different things. Christ, what the fuck. 

_FluffyMonster: nah not tonight. Thought_ _I’d_ _take a break._

_DrowEmperor69: look at you mixing things up._

_DrowEmperor69: if you_ _don’t_ _have plans do you_ _wanna_ _help me grind some dyes?_

_FluffyMonster: do I WANT to help? Really? No._

_DrowEmperor69: don’t be an asshole_ _!! W_ _e can race_ _!!_ _Make it a competition._

_FluffyMonster:_ _everything’s_ _a competition with you._

_DrowEmperor69: I like to win ;)_

He could practically hear the redhead as he read the words. It made his cheeks warm up as he thought of the boy on the other side of the screen furiously typing away. 

_FluffyMonster:_ _well if you like_ _to win you’re picking a fight with the wrong guy._ _I’m_ _gonna_ _beat_ _ur_ _ass._

 _DrowEmperor69:_ _we’ll see about that_ _!!!_

Part of his brain knew that it was probably a bad idea. It was kind of weird when he thought about it, that he knew who Kyle was, but he didn’t know who Craig was. It felt a lot like lying. But there was another part of his brain that told him it wasn’t that bad. That he was allowed to indulge himself for a little longer. 

Indulge in what, he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was the judgement-free space created of speaking to someone outside of your own life. Maybe it was the close-knit friendship they’d made unspoiled by the complications of the rest of their friends and drama and history. 

Maybe it was the almost-not-quite flirtatious way he would tease the other boy. 

He’d always described it as the closest thing to a crush, because at the end of the day he didn’t know the person sat on the other side. There was always a gap that they never tried to bridge. Constantly chasing, but never actually acknowledging it. Never attempting to know each other beyond the mask of avatars and characters. 

But now he knew. He knew exactly who it was on the other side of the mask, and he wasn’t sure how long the almost-not-quite crush would take to become fully blown. 

\--

“Do you want to start on the star map?” 

“Are you sure? It looks like a delicate bit, man, I don’t wanna fuck it up.” 

“You’ve got pretty steady hands. I think you’d be able to do it.” 

“Hnn, if you’re sure…” 

“Yeah. Nimble fingers. We can always redo it if it doesn’t work.” 

“You mean like how we had to redo the cockpit?” 

“You’re never going to let that go.” 

“It was funny.” 

Kevin scoffed and rolled his eyes, but there was no heat behind his words. “Yeah, for you. I just…got excited about it.” 

Tweek laughed at the look of a pout on his friend’s face. Because he was pretty sure he could safely call them friends now. It hadn’t been long, but working on a project so extreme together had made the atmosphere comfortable. There was no pressure to talk if he didn’t want to, and when he began to mumble to himself he wasn’t questioned or asked to repeat it. 

Kevin mumbled to himself plenty too. 

“We’ve done so well,” Kevin said as he stepped back to look at the progress. “I’m glad I decided only to do one section of the inside though.” 

“Me too.” 

The pair sat back to look up at their progress so far. It was off the ground now, with a ladder to the top to help them reach inside. Kevin had been insistent he wanted it to be suspended, and so far it had gone well. 

“I’m glad you came and asked to work on it,” Kevin admitted. 

“I bet it’d be hard to do on your own.” 

“Yeah, and the company is nice. Specifically yours, that is – it’s – it’s nice to do it with a friend, y’know?” 

He gave an uncharacteristically toothy smile at that. Confirmation that _yes_ they were friends. He could make friends without Craig. “It is!” 

The door that led from the main house to the garage opened, Mrs Stoley’s head poking out as she waved to her son. “Kevin, your grandma’s on the phone. Come speak to her for a minute, would you?” 

“Alright, mom.” 

“Do you need anything, Tweek? A drink, or some food?” 

He shook his head at the question. Kevin’s mother made him a little nervous still. Most mothers made him a little nervous. “I’m fine, thanks.” 

The Stoleys disappeared back in the house and left him in silence to work on the star map that would go inside the ship, viewed only when the top was opened or through the clear window blocks. 

He wasn’t in silence for very long. 

“You really downplayed this thing, huh?” 

He spun round to see Kenny McCormick in the entrance to the garage, looking up with a lazy smile and his hands buried in his pockets. Tweek felt the embarrassment rise at the impressed look on his face. 

“Uh, it’s – Kevin’s really good.” 

“You can take some of the credit,” Kenny pressed as he finally met the hazel eyes. “You’re doing it together, aren’t you?” 

“I guess. What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to see it,” Kenny explained. “You still haven’t shown me photos, so I figured I’d settle for seeing the real thing.” 

“Yeah, sorry, I keep forgetting!” 

“No problem, dude,” Kenny moved to sit next to him. “What are you working on now?” 

“The star map. It’s going to go inside.” 

“It looks pretty cool.” 

“Yeah but I can’t put it in and see what it’s like until Kevin’s back,” Tweek huffed. “He does the ladder things so I don’t have to.” 

“Well, do you want me to hold the ladder for you?” 

Tweek flinched at the suggestion. “That’s – are you sure?” 

“Yeah, dude. You can put it in on your own.” 

“I don’t want to break it or anything and-!” 

“Tweek.” 

He looked up to see the blue eyes focused on him. Brilliant and determined. 

“Give yourself some credit.” 

He agreed with some hesitation, taking the map and moving to the ladders. Kenny was right behind him, waiting for him to work. 

He put two feet on the first step before he turned to Kenny with a frown on his face. “Hold it tight.” 

“I will, I promise,” Kenny moved forward and took one side with his hand. “See? I’ve got it.” 

“Are you sure?” Tweek asked as he clutched the map and the side, glancing over his shoulder to see the orange clad boy. “I don’t-I don’t wanna fall or-oh _Jesus_ -what if I do fall and I-?!” 

“I’ll catch you.” 

He said it with such conviction, a lazy smile on his face. He stepped forward, moving to grasp at the ladder either side of Tweek, getting close enough that Tweek could feel the warmth radiating off him, and held the metal frame steady under their weight. 

“I got you.” 

“Right!” Tweek gave a nervous laugh, pressing his front against the ladder to try put some space between them. “Okay. Sure. Right.” 

He began to make his way up the rungs, careful where he was pointing his ass as he moved. He finally reached the top, glancing down to see the lazy smile still pointed up at him, blue eyes flickering about his body. He turned to the project, focusing on that instead of the boy down below. 

He managed to work for a good five or ten minutes in peace, mind drifting off from the world as he focused on the task at hand, feeling oddly secure knowing the blonde down on the ground was there to look after him. 

It worked until there was a slamming sound from across the street outside the garage that pulled him back to earth. 

He yelped, jumping a mile in the air as the slamming sound was followed by a loud laughter. He spun to look at the entrance to the garage, but felt the panic set in as his world didn’t stop spinning. His left foot slipped on the edge of the ladder and for a split second he was in the air, wind hitting his face as he began to fall. 

He let out a frightened yelp, squeezing his eyes shut. 

But he didn’t hit the ground. He felt arms wrap around him and his fingers sank into the fabric that they came in contact with. The boy below him let out an _oof_ as they collided with the floor and his face was pressed into the orange padding of Kenny’s jacket. 

“Fuck…” 

“Shit!” he pulled back, eyes wide as he looked down at his cushion. “Kenny! Are you-ohmyfuck-are you okay?! Did I-nnnn-are you alive?!” 

“I’m alive,” he assured, smiling through the grimace on his face. “You know, you’re heavier than you look.” 

“Oh my god have I broken something?!” 

“No, nothing’s broken. Only bruised.” 

Tweek felt his heart beat slowly return to normal, looking down at the freckled face below. He shook as he hovered over the blonde boy and looked over his face, making sure he didn’t see any blood pooling around his head. “Can I-what should I do?” 

“Well, if you’re really worried, you can always kiss it better.” 

His heart stopped. It picked right back up a mile a minute. 

“ _What?!_ ” 

“It’s just a suggestion,” Kenny gave him a toothy grin. “Ya’know, if you’re really worried.” 

“I-I am!” Tweek insisted. “I am! If that’ll prove it then-!” 

“Woah, slow down there, tiger,” Kenny’s hands ran down his sides, settling on his hips and keeping him steady. “I’m only teasing.” 

“Holy fuck.” 

“That’d make me feel better too.” 

Tweek growled as he landed his fist into Kenny’s shoulder. “You jackass! I was worried!” 

“Ow!” 

“Shit-sorry. But you deserve it!” 

“That’s what I get for catching you from certain death?” 

He stumbled for a moment, before scowling down with a strengthened resolve. “Don’t try play with my emotions like that! You’re making fun of me again!” 

“I would never make fun of you.” 

“Whatever, assface.” 

He felt the air flee his lungs as Kenny moved, his hands going from Tweek’s hips to his hands, knocking them and leaving Tweek landing on his chest once again. He felt caught in the moment as he landed, nose bumping against the one below, his eyes looking directly into the baby blues. 

He could see every freckle on the boyish face from here. Even the soft faded ones that were almost indistinguishable from the rest. 

“Hi.” 

Kenny’s breath ghosted across his face at the greeting. He felt blood rush to his face. 

“Hey,” he muttered back. “Thanks for-nnn-for catching me.” 

“Anytime.” 

The door that connected the garage and the house flew open and Tweek jumped once again. He rolled off Kenny, sitting up and looking over with a face that felt far too hot, seeing Kevin in the doorway, his dark eyes flickering between the boys in his garage. 

“Tweek?” Kevin rushed over to him, offering a hand to help him up. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah!” he took the offer and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. “Yeah, I’m fine, I just-nnn-Kenny saved me.” 

“Right, Kenny,” Kevin turned to look at the blonde still sprawled out on the concrete. “Thanks.” 

“No problem. Happy to help.” 

Kevin’s focus was back on Tweek, stepping close as his voice dropped. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” 

“Thanks, Stoley. Your confidence is inspiring.” 

Tweek gaped at his friend. “What?! No! He was holding the ladder and I fell and he caught me.” 

Kenny finally pulled himself up off the floor, brushing down the back of his trousers. He stood tall once he finished, his usual laid-back slouch gone, and instead seemed to almost size up against Kevin as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

Kevin took a step forward, folding his arms across his chest. “Thanks for the help, we won’t keep you.” 

“Don’t worry, I don’t have any plans. I can stick around and help out if you want? Make sure no one else falls from any heights.” 

“No, really. It’s not a big deal. There isn’t really enough space for all of us in the garage.” 

“Really?” Kenny lent towards Tweek, grinning down and bumping their shoulders together. “I’m sure if we huddle up close we’ll all fit. I don’t mind being a little cramped…” 

“I like having space to work.” 

“I’ll just stay on Tweek’s side then.” 

His hazel eyes flickered between the pair in front of him. The cogs in his brain slowly began to turn, eyes widening as suspicions started creeping in. He watched the scene unfold, a familiar scene that he swore he recognised. It was almost like a stance he’d seen Clyde take with Jason once when they were on either end of a table, fire in their eyes as they held back words they really wanted to say, not wanting to say them in front of the girl who was there. Bebe at the time, who watched on as the two boys all but fought over her. 

He remembered Craig having rolled his eyes at the ridiculous display. And telling the pair they may as well start throwing punches if they wanted to fight over some dumb girl. 

The light bulb in his head flickered on and he shouted out loud, cutting off both teens in front of him. “Craig!” 

They stopped, zoning in on him. 

“I was supposed to meet Craig!” he continued, words tumbling out his mouth. “To! To do work!” 

“Right,” Kenny shoved his hands deeper in his pockets, slouch coming back. “Craig.” 

“Of course,” Kevin nodded in agreement and looked towards the model of the Normandy. “Your…boyfriend.” 

_Holy fuck_ he felt like he’d just kicked two puppies or something. “Yeah, so, I’ll, like, catch you guys later, or something?” 

“Yeah,” Kevin gave a tight smile and perked up. “Send me a message when you wanna work on the ship some more! I’ll…be here!” 

Kenny raised his brows. “Would you…like me to walk you over to his house?” 

“No!” he snapped quickly. “No! I’m good! I’m fine!” 

“Cool. I’ll see you…whenever I guess?” 

“Yup! Whenever sounds good to me! Later!” 

He pushed his way through the pair and headed into the fresh air outside, fumbling for his phone as he moved. 

_Jesus_ this couldn’t be happening. Not to _him!_

\--

There were a few things that Craig regretted agreeing to in his life. Starting a pan flute band. Going to football games with Clyde out of state. Taking his sister and her friend to the cinema and letting them pick the film. Listening to their English teacher when she suggested he improved his math grade. 

The newest was agreeing to do his homework at Kyle’s house, instead of the library. 

It wasn’t like he’d never been to Kyle’s house. Of course he’d been. They were sort of friends. They grew up together. He’d been to his house on more than one occasion. Just not normally the two of them. Not normally when his brain had started to associate _Kyle_ with _positive feelings_ that he would rather were kept under lock and key and dropped in the deepest part of the sea. 

They entered to his brother on the couch, vaguely acknowledging them as they walked past. They headed straight for Kyle’s room, the redhead dumping his bag before quizzing Craig on what drink he wanted, or if he wanted a snack to, and Craig just felt so bad about the fact there was a buzzing in his brain reminding him that he was lying to the boy trying to help him that he agreed to whatever. 

Just agreed to whatever. Agreed to come to his house. Agreed to studying in his room where he’d be able to see the computer that he sat at when they played games together. 

There was that weird, painful motion of his heart again. 

“Here,” Kyle had toed the door open, carrying two glasses, a bottle of soda, and three bags of various snacks in his hands. “I just brought a bottle up to share.” 

Craig was on his feet in seconds, taking the glasses off him and helping him sort it out. “You should’ve told me you were bringing so much, I would’ve come down to help.” 

“It’s fine, I managed!” Kyle insisted. “But thanks. Are you ready to get started?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Craig huffed out. His bad attitude didn’t seem to affect Kyle’s. 

They got settled on the floor of his room, books spread out around them as they found the section they needed to work on for their homework. They got a good start into the work, and Craig wished he could say that as they got invested he got less nervous, but… 

He just couldn’t focus as much as he wished he would. He found his eyes straying, looking up at the boy opposite him, narrowing as if to try and identify something that would make this person different to the one he spoke to. 

After nearly being caught staring – twice – he decided to try look at something else. 

His eyes eventually found the desk that was on the wall where the door was, set up with a computer and three shelves full of video games. It was a nice set up, and as he focused he noticed that the dual monitor set up was probably more one for the computer, and one for the Xbox hidden behind. He should’ve seen that coming, really, given the assortment of PC and Xbox games on the shelves. 

He squinted as he focused in on one; the new Borderlands game, still wrapped. He couldn’t help but snort with amusement. 

“What?” 

He snapped his attention back to Kyle, who was looking between him and the desk. 

“Struggling to concentrate?” 

“Yeah, you could say that,” he muttered. 

“You like games, don’t you?” 

It wasn’t a fact he was expecting Kyle to come out with, but he had mentioned in the library how Bebe had told him. “I do, yeah. I have a PlayStation.” 

And a PC, but he wasn’t going to admit that right out. 

“No wonder I never play with you,” Kyle grinned up at him. 

“Whatever, Mr I-Own-An-X-bone.” 

“Fuck you,” Kyle shot back through his laughter. 

Craig looked back to the desk, gesturing to the shelves. “You’ve got a lot. Enough that Borderlands is still wrapped?” 

“Ugh, I know. I made such a big deal about getting it too,” Kyle admitted. “But I had other things to play! I only got it recently, I wanted to finish the Outer Worlds first. Do you play it? Borderlands?” 

Craig nodded, turning back to his textbook. “Yeah. I pre-ordered it. I’ve played them all.” 

“Of course you _pre-ordered_ it,” Kyle scoffed with an eye roll. “Killing the industry.” 

“Pre-ordering one game isn’t going to kill the industry.” 

“It so is,” Kyle insisted. “You’re buying it with no guarantee that it’ll actually be good, and the big developers suck you in with special bonuses.” 

“When a game is that popular, if you don’t pre-order it you don’t get it on release!” Craig argued. “They got to be that popular for a reason.” 

“Haven’t you noticed the bonuses going down in quality?” 

He remembered the difference between Mass Effect 2 and 3. 

“What about Bethesda, huh?” 

Craig scowled down at the redhead, looking all too smugly up at him. 

“See? Killing the industry, because of triple-A titles taking advantage of it.” 

“Aren’t you meant to be helping me with math?” 

Kyle sat back with wide eyes and panic. “Shit I’m – sorry! I got a bit carried away. I just – I have a lot of opinions on the gaming industry. I play a lot of games, so I care a lot about it, y’know? Though I guess I have a lot of opinions on a lot of things…” 

He remembered witnessing a long essay attack his chat box while attempting to clear some missions on Guild Wars 2, a familiar elementalist character opposite his own standing idle as the player shouted across various swear words and opinions. He remembered sitting there, absorbing every word, cheek resting on his palm as he read it with a smile on his face. 

He remembered sitting witness to a debate between Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman during literature class, wanting nothing more than to punch one of them in the face as they argued over the moral quandary that the author of some book he didn’t give two shits about had presented them with, Kyle’s face red with anger as he refused to back down. He remembered being on the redhead’s side. 

He wondered if that was the same face that DrowEmperor69 pulled. Red with anger. Smug when he won. 

He was looking at Kyle in a way he never expected to, and it was so _not okay_. 

“You’re so _f_ _rustrating!_ ” 

Kyle scowled at him. “Excuse you?” 

“It’s like-?” Craig grasped at the air for words. “Every time you open your mouth in my general direction I have to take a few deep breaths to remain calm about the whole thing.” 

“You know, I didn’t ask for your opinion, Tucker.” 

“-And even though you don’t, I’m embarrassed by how often I agree with you on things, or how you prove me wrong.” 

“What?” 

“You’re such a know-it-all sometimes, but you’re so intelligent and usually informed on the shit you talk about.” 

Kyle stared. Openly stared, with a slack jaw and wide eyes and everything. 

“Out of your whole gang, you’re like, the one I dislike the least.” 

“Thank…you?” 

“You’re welcome,” he sucked up the embarrassment flooding his features and flat out refused to look at the redhead again. “I’m going to go home.” 

“Are you going to clam up?” 

“Yes, absolutely.” 

Kyle gave a frustrated huff. 

“What even – where has that come from? Clamming up?” Craig pressed. “You asked me that last time.” 

It took a moment before Kyle told him. “Tweek, it was – I described you as cryptic.” 

That got his attention. He finally looked back at the redhead. “Cryptic?” 

“Yeah. Cause you’re so fucking hot and cold sometimes.” 

“I’m not-!” 

“You so are,” at least Kyle looked entertained by it. “And Tweek said you were easy to read, I just had to know the tells. He said when you don’t want to face something, you look away.” 

“I-!” he totally did that. “Whatever. Why does it matter?” 

“I like hanging out with you. I want you to like hanging out with me too,” Kyle gave an awkward laugh. “It sounds really lame, but it’s true. You’re a pretty cool guy.” 

A thousand things crossed his brain all at once. The hot fire of excitement that _Kyle liked hanging out with him_. The embarrassment that was caused by the knowledge that he was happy about it. The flood of shame that Kyle liked hanging out with him and was actively trying to be a good friend, and yet all Craig was doing was keeping a secret to himself that involved the redhead. 

He thought about telling him. Thought about what it might do. Thought about how selfish he was that he still didn’t want to. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by his phone ringing. 

They both looked down to where it sat on the floor, Tweek’s contact details lighting up the screen. Tweek _hated_ calling people. He only spoke on the phone if someone rang him. 

Craig shot out and answered the phone immediately. 

“Hey, you alright?” 

_“I need – I need to go somewhere.”_

Kyle stood and moved to busy himself across the room. Craig was thankful for the attempt at privacy. “What kind of somewhere?” 

_“I don’t care, anywhere! But I need to go now!”_

“Where are you?” 

_“I’m outside your house.”_

He glanced up to Kyle standing near his computer. Glanced beyond him to the shelf of games, seeing Guild Wars 2 sat. He had been so close to breaking. So close to telling the truth. Five more minutes, and…

 _“Craig?”_

“I’m on my way.” 

He hung up and spent a second in silence. 

“I have to…” 

“I’ll help you pack up.” 

They said a rushed goodbye at the door, Kyle wishing him luck and hoping that Tweek was okay. The pair were friends. It was probably a bit painful for Kyle to know something was wrong and not know what. He promised that he’d update Kyle later. 

It seemed to put the redhead at ease. 

\--

Tweek didn’t have to wait long before his boyfriend appeared. He was huddled up on the doorstep, looking up with wide eyes as he came jogging to a stop and gestured for Tweek to get out the way. He did as he was asked, letting the dark haired boy into his house. He waited outside. He didn’t want to face whoever was in there. 

“I’m taking the car! Tweek needs a drive.” 

“Be back by seven thirty. I need to take Trish to a sleepover.” 

“Thanks, dad!” 

He chewed down on his lower lip as the conversation happened inside. Craig reappeared seconds later and nodded towards the family car. Tweek hopped in without saying a word. It didn’t feel like he was having an anxiety attack, but it sure felt close to one. 

They sat in the car and drove in silence. Tweek didn’t question where they were going. There were a handful of places that Craig liked to drive them to when he asked to be taken somewhere, so it wasn’t like it would be anywhere strange. He was glad when he saw the familiar trees surrounding a parking lot out the back of a local dive bar. He focused on the woodland ahead of them. 

He focused so much he jumped out his skin at the sound of the driver side door slamming shut. He scurried out to chase after Craig, who was laying out a blanket on the bonnet before pulling himself up onto it to rest. Tweek felt a ghost of a smile cross his face. 

“If your dad knew you sat on his car…” 

“It’s a good thing he doesn’t know, then.” 

With an eye roll he pulled himself up to join him. 

“I thought you were building the Normandy with Kevin today?” 

“I was.” 

Craig didn’t press any further. Tweek stared ahead at the trees and absorbed the calmness around them. When they first came here he’d hated it – being so close to the bar – but when the sun was still out and you could hear the sounds from the forest, it wasn’t too bad. He watched the occasional bird pass overhead. 

He glanced over to see Craig doing the same thing. There was a strange look on his face. One that he wasn’t used to seeing. It looked a little bit like guilt. 

What did _Craig_ feel _guilty_ about? 

“We should probably break up.” 

Tweek jumped half a mile in the air. “What?!” 

“Like, you know,” Craig shrugged. “Become just friends. I know this has kind of been easy, but eventually you’re gonna find someone you actually have feelings for.” 

“Is this because of Kyle?” 

“This is _not_ because of Kyle.” 

“I feel like this is because of Kyle.” 

“I don’t fucking like him, okay?!” 

Tweek narrowed his eyes. “Whatever you say, Tucker.” 

Craig sat up on the bonnet, looking down at the blonde. “Well, what about you?!” 

“What about me?” 

“What about you and Kevin?” 

Tweek groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Can’t.” 

“Can’t what?” 

“Can’t break up.” 

“Why not?” 

“I-I have a confession to make.” 

Craig furrowed his brows, but let the blonde take his sweet time in divulging the information. 

“I think…I think Kenny was hitting on me earlier.” 

“You _think?_ ” 

“I don’t know!” Tweek grasped at the air. “I-it’s hard to figure out! People don’t hit on me very often! I have a very intimidating boyfriend!” 

“Right.” 

“But-but he kinda-I dunno, I think he did, and then Kevin was there and it…it got weird.” 

“Were they…fighting over you?” 

Tweek groaned at his cheeks heated with a bright red for the whole world to see. “I think so. Maybe? I’m not sure.” 

“Holy shit.” 

“So we can’t break up!” Tweek insisted. “They’d get _worse_.” 

“Tweek.” 

“Don’t use that tone!” the blonde flailed his arm in the air to deliver a smack to Craig’s arm. “I hate that tone! It means you’re gonna-fucking-lecture me!” 

“I’m not going to lecture you.” 

“Yes you _are!_ I hate it when you lecture me. You’re always fucking right.” 

Craig rolled his eyes and leant back against the bonnet. “You can’t stay with me just because you’re scared about Kevin and Kenny. Just tell them to fuck off.” 

“Nnnngh…” 

“Unless you don’t want them to?” 

“Of course I want them to!” 

“But?” 

Tweek looked back to the clouds. 

“You _like_ it.” 

“I didn’t come here to have you call me out on my bullshit, asshole.” 

“Is it nice? Having two guys fight over you? You could do a lot worse, between Kevin and Kenny.” 

“If we’re not allowed to talk about Kyle, then we’re not allowed to talk about Kevin and Kenny.” 

“Fine.” 

Silence descended over the pair. Tweek didn’t need to look at Craig to know he was holding back his laughter, he could _hear_ it spluttering through as the shoulder against his shook. 

He just couldn’t help himself. 

“Tell me what happened.” 

“No!” 

“Why not?” 

“Because! I said so!” 

“I won’t laugh, I promise.” 

“You’re _already laughing you_ _asswipe!_ ” 

A snicker escaped his lips, but he did his best to smother the rest. “Yeah, okay, I will laugh, but I really wanna know.” 

“I just-!” he felt his defence crumble. “I was in the garage working on the model, and Kenny helped out, and – like – well - I fell, and he caught me, and then Kevin appeared, and then they kinda…” 

He waited for the blonde to finish, reaching down and brushing their hands together for encouragement. 

“Squared off against each other?” 

“Oh my fuck.” 

“I know,” he groaned out. “It was horrible.” 

“He caught you?” 

“Yeah, you know,” Tweek gestured into the air. “He like - I fell, and he was there, and then - I mean, it was a tall fall - and I knocked him over.” 

“So it was less he caught you and more you fell on top of him?” 

“And then _K_ _evin_.”

“Right, and then Kevin caught you guys getting comfy on his garage floor.” 

“Don’t say it like that!” 

He felt Craig shift as he turned to face Tweek properly, who in return lolled his head to meet Craig’s gaze with less enthusiasm. “Seriously though, don’t hide behind me forever. If they’re pissing you off, tell them to shove it up their ass. Because that’s not cool, whether you have a boyfriend or not.” 

“What if they don’t listen?” 

Craig pursed his lips. “Then you can get your intimidating ex-boyfriend to help you kick the shit out of them, because even when we break up, you’ll still be one of my best friends.” 

A soft smile graced his features that was returned in kind. “Thanks, Craig.” 

“Anytime.” 

“Are we really gonna do this?” 

“Only if we both agree.” 

Tweek didn’t answer right away. He turned back to the sky, gnawing down on his lip with his fingers twitching to go for his hair. Craig slipped his hand under Tweek’s and linked their fingers together with a soft squeeze. 

Tweek squeezed back. 

Craig dropped him at home on his way back, narrowly skimming the seven thirty mark, and the blonde hesitated before leaning across and leaving a light peak on Craig’s cheeks, declaring it Craig’s final ‘goodbye kiss’. The dark haired boy gave a small chuckle and Tweek watched his fake- _ex_ -boyfriend drive off, feeling a lot calmer than he had before. 

He was gonna have to get used to that. Ex-boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE
> 
> PLEASE WRITE THIS CONCEPT BUT BETTER BECAUSE I LOVE IT
> 
> I've been working on this story for oh say about a year and a half and just kept running out of steam, so I apologise if there are any like SERIOUS errors. I feel like I've reread it that many times that I can't remember what's still there and what I've taken out.
> 
> It was meant to be one long one but then AO3 was like 'you can't have that many characters' so the last part (which is fractionally shorter) will be on very soon!!


	2. Chapter 2

Craig told Clyde first. He wasn’t surprised when the boy rang him immediately, asking him a million questions that he wasn’t prepared for and he blundered through answers, thankful that it was pinned down to him being too upset to talk about it. He let out a breath of relief as Clyde finally calmed down enough to make sense again. 

_“Hey, Craig…”_

He sat up at his screen at the change of tone. “Yeah?” 

_“I_ _f_ _it was, like, mutual, and not messy and stuff…well…we’re still_ _gonna_ _hang out with_ _Tweek_ _, right?”_

The question caught him by surprise, but his answer was decisive. “Yeah, ‘course we are.” 

He fired a message to Tweek to warn him Clyde had been told, and they expected him to have spread it around like wildfire the next morning. 

The car journey was a bit awkward, at first. He got in the car, last person to be picked up, and looked to find Tweek gripping his seatbelt tightly. He had a wobbly smile on his face and wide eyes as he looked up at Craig and gave a tense good morning. 

Craig glanced to see Token’s eyes watching them in the mirror, Clyde attempting to subtly look over his shoulder, and Jimmy twiddling his thumbs. 

He smiled back at Tweek with a: “Morning.” 

“How was – uh – gaming last night?” 

“Pretty good, there’s a new champ out on League I was playing.” 

“Does that mean you hardly slept?” 

He scowled down at Tweek’s teasing tone. “Is this it now? Instead of worrying you’re going to make fun of me?” 

The faux-innocent smile that lit up the blonde’s face said it all. 

“I wanna make fun of Craig too!” 

Craig groaned and slouched down in his seat at Clyde’s excitable whine. Whatever expectant tension that had been building quickly dissipated. They made their way to school with their friends in tow and entered the building. Craig was only slightly worried. 

He didn’t expect the look on Kyle’s face to catch him by surprise. He caught the redhead’s gaze and did a double take, looking up to meet the pitiful look on his face. 

It looked almost guilty. 

By the time his second period came round most of their year seemed to be aware of it. He slumped down at his desk and dropped his bag to the floor. It had barely been a second before Bebe had rushed in after him, grasping the hand he had still on his desk before she even sat down. 

“Craig.” 

He raised a brow, but didn’t pull back. “Yes?” 

“Are you okay?” her brows were pulled down, bottom lip jutting out slightly as though she had been pouting. “Truthfully.” 

“Yeah I’m - oh,” he nodded and gave her his full attention. “Yeah, Bebe. I’m fine.” 

“It’s okay not to be. You don’t have to be the big man all the time.” 

He snorted at that one, but let her have it. This time. “It was mutual. It’s kind of been a long time coming.” 

That was an understatement. 

“Okay,” she let go of his hands as she spoke. “As long as you’re sure?” 

“I am. Thanks for…whatever.” 

“I’m always here for you if you need it.” 

It wasn’t the only student who approached him to ask if he was okay. A text from Tweek during his break confirmed that he probably had the better half, given that it said nearly everyone he knew was asking. At least people were mostly trusting him to either tell them if he wasn’t okay, or assumed he was too emotionally constipated to care. 

What really surprised him was the person who approached him at lunch. They were standing outside the cafeteria, tapping away on their phone as they waited. Craig nearly walked past them scot-free, but wasn’t so lucky. The boy’s hand grasped his arm before he could lay a hand on the door. 

“I need to talk to you.” 

“Do you really?” 

“Don’t be an asshole.” 

Craig looked down at the boy, trying to decide if it was worth putting himself through the embarrassment of talking to him again. 

Kyle was looking up at him, brows pulled together, but lips pursed and eyes fiery with determination. The grip on his arm was firm. He wasn’t going to get away easily. 

He let out a defeated sigh and said: “Alright. C’mon then.” 

They found a secluded area, just outside the fire doors that were next to the cafeteria. He stood tall with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets, reminding himself that he couldn’t just avoid Kyle’s gaze. Though it seemed like this time, Kyle was trying to avoid his. He still waited for the redhead to speak first. 

He didn’t want to rush it. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Craig’s brows shot up. “Uh, what?” 

Kyle flushed, scowling up at him. “I said I’m sorry. I feel…I feel like I somehow…contributed, to…” he sighed, tugging at his hair as he tried to formulate words. Craig didn’t think he’d ever seen Kyle speechless. “I keep thinking if I hadn’t opened my big mouth and said to you about how it sounded like you were stagnant, maybe…” 

“Dude.” 

Kyle stopped trying to speak, looking up with eyes that flickered about nervously. “What? What is it?” 

Sometimes, Craig didn’t know how to deal with Kyle. He was strong headed and sure of himself. But nervousness? That was something a little more close to what he was used to helping his friends with. 

“This isn’t your fault.” 

Kyle scowled as he looked down at the ground. Craig landed a hand on his shoulder, pulling his attention back up. 

“Seriously. Yeah, you pointed something out, that was true, I guess. But that’s not why we broke up.” 

“Why did you?” 

Craig shrugged it off. Lying about his relationship came easy. “It felt…right? It’s hard to explain. Stagnant isn’t the right word. It just felt normal, to be friends.” 

“You…you promise?” 

He didn’t quite realise how much it had affected the redhead. He didn’t think it should’ve. “Is there…something else here?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Why are you so upset?” 

Kyle huffed at the question, but didn’t dodge it. Kept eye contact. “I’m not totally ignorant to what people say about me. I know that people think I…stick my nose where it doesn’t belong, sometimes. And that sometimes I think I’m right when I’m not, and I don’t…let it go. 

“I dunno. I guess I didn’t want that to be a reason.” 

“Do you…need a hug?” 

Kyle looked up with wide eyes. “Uh…shouldn’t I be asking you that?” 

“I’m pretty chill, but you look ready to cry.” 

“You’re such a jackass.” 

Craig smirked down at the redhead, and was pleased to see a smile creeping onto the freckled face. “Yeah, I am. But you were the one who wanted to be friends with me, remember?” 

Kyle landed a solid punch to his arm, but didn’t draw his fist back. Instead they stood like that, one hand on Kyle’s shoulder, one fist on his arm, looking at each other for a moment. Kyle relented first, leaning forward until his forehead was touching Craig’s collar. Craig in turn moved his hand from the shoulder, to his back. 

Craig hoped that his heartbeat wasn’t as audible as it felt it should be, hammering away in his chest. 

“Thanks,” Kyle muttered as he pulled back after a short time. “For chatting with me. I hope you’re doing alright?” 

“I am,” Craig assured. “If I start to feel not-alright, I’ll let you know.” 

“You better.” 

They went to lunch, joining their friends and continuing the day like normal. A few more people queried, he and Tweek did their best to continue on as normal, more to prove there was nothing weird than anything. To fully start their friendship, for all to see. 

He tried not to think too hard about the redhead, but it was hard when periodically he would see his gamer-tag crop up in game notifications on his phone. 

\--

Tweek was right. It did get worse. 

People were considerate, at first. Oh, I’m so sorry to hear you broke up. Oh, how are you handling it. Oh, I hope you can remain friends. Oh, you’re better off without him. 

The last one was from Wendy. He rolled his eyes and pointed out she’d had that opinion even before they broke up. She scoffed, stating that clearly, she had been right. He rolled his eyes at her with an affectionate smile on his face. 

When he saw Kevin, the boy had approached him at his locker, like they planned. They were going to work on the model. With a sad, reluctant look on his face, Kevin had suggested that if Tweek felt like he wanted to go home and have time to himself, Kevin would understand. That he wouldn’t be upset if the blonde took the time he needed (despite the fact he sure did look upset about it). 

Tweek said he would be fine. That the distraction would be welcome. 

Kenny approached him also, them passing each other on the walk home; Tweek from the Stoley house, Kenny from work. Kenny went out of his way to walk with him, following round to where his house was and making polite conversation. He didn’t ask any difficult questions. Not until the end. 

They stood at Tweek’s house, and he felt a bubbling uncertainty as he tried to figure out what to say. Kenny beat him to it. 

“I know you’ll be sick of hearing it. But if you need anything, know I’m here, okay?” 

He looked up with wide eyes. “Uh, okay?” 

Kenny smiled, warm and welcoming, before he turned and left. Tweek wondered if that was what he had meant to hear from other people. It hadn’t been. 

It wasn’t till the next day that things got weird. Got _worse_. 

The morning started on a bad foot, with him going downstairs to find his dad with tears in his eyes at the kitchen table, his mom rubbing his back as he explained how he felt he’d ‘lost a son’. Tweek was quick to barge in and put a stop to that nonsense: 

“He literally lives in the same town, you’re literally going to see him still, he’s not _dead_ , dad!” 

He should’ve stayed quiet. As soon as his parents saw him, they decided to bestow on him some parental affection in the form of hugs and pats on the head. He wasn’t surprised when he overhead his dad once again leaving the house musing on what he would tell their customers. 

He went in like normal, chattered away at his locker with Craig like normal, told him about his dad’s dramatics. Craig even began to walk him to his class, like normal – until they realised that might not be ‘friend’ normal and stopped. They were still the same, and it made him feel better. Clyde even gushed at them, telling them he was so happy that they were all still friends. 

So that was what the rest of their year heard. Things were undisturbed. Things weren’t weird, and neither of them were upset. It really was an amicable break up. 

Kenny McCormick crashed into Craig’s locker next to him at the end of the day, grin on his face as he greeted with a: “Hey, you at work tonight?” 

He turned to respond, smile on his face, but someone else caught him by surprise from his other side making him yelp. 

“He’s coming to work on the ship, with me.” 

He spun round to see Kevin Stoley, scowl on his face, looking a lot less relaxed than Kenny did. 

“Oh, cool! How far along are you guys?” 

“Pretty far. We’ve totally completed the inside, the main deck.” 

Kenny’s grin widened. “Maybe I should walk you guys over. I think it’s pretty amazing, what you’re making.” 

“Maybe when we’re finished.” 

It was the first encounter of many. 

Kevin offered to walk him home after they’d worked on the model. Kenny offered to carry his books for him after class. Kevin shared his lunch. Kenny caught him on the walk home again, with a coffee that ‘was going spare at work, if he’d like it’. Kevin made them snacks from scratch. Kenny dropped by while he was working with his sister, McCormick charm hitting him twice. 

When they saw each other, it was even worse. 

It happened over the course of the week. When Saturday was there, he had a morning shift, a reprieve from the chaos before he was due to go to Kevin’s again, and he found he was glad for once to have a break from Kevin and Kenny talk by adults cooing over him and his heartbroken stress. It was all beginning to wear him out. When he’d spoken to Craig about it… 

The _asshole_ had just laughed at him. 

Sure, after laughing he was sympathetic and gave some words of wisdom (‘have you told them to fuck off? I’ll go kick their asses, if you want’), but he was still an asshole. 

Yet the reprieve was only as long as his shift. As he was finishing, the bell chimed at the entrance to the shop, and he looked up to see one charming blonde waltz into the coffee shop. 

His mother was insufferable, as usual. 

“Oh, Kenny! It’s so lovely to see you again!” 

As much as it was beginning to frustrate him, once the baby blues were on him, he couldn’t help but smile back. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Kenny greeted, before turning to Mrs Tweak. “It’s lovely to see you too, Mrs Tweak. How’s business?” 

“As wonderful as ever. Why, Tweek was just finishing up his shift. Is that why you’re here?” 

Kenny gave a rueful smile that gave him away. “I wasn’t sure exactly when he finished, honest.” 

She laughed at the comment. Tweek scoffed and rolled his eyes. Like _h_ _ell_ he wasn’t totally aware of Tweek’s every move. 

“Well, you’re in luck then,” she patted her son on the shoulder. “Go get ready, honey. It’s rude to keep a gentleman caller waiting.” 

“Oh my _god, mom_ ,” he hissed through his teeth. “Why are you like this?!” 

She nattered away to Kenny while he got ready to leave. By the time he was back out front, the other side of the counter, Kenny was leaning against the counter and she was laughing away at something he had said. 

Kenny stood straight when he saw Tweek, toothy smile on his face. Tweek grabbed his sleeve and dragged him towards the door. 

“Don’t stay out too late, honey! You know what your father would say!” 

“Yes, yes, okay, mom!” 

“See you soon, Kenny!” 

“Bye, Mrs Tweak!” 

They were out the shop and Tweek let go of the other boy’s sleeve, not even questioning it as Kenny began to walk with him. It was clear that he’d come to pick him up. 

“Is it better if I wait outside?” 

Tweek glanced up to see Kenny looking ahead, but a look on his face that promised it was a serious question. He thought about it for a moment before answering. “No, it’s fine. I think she likes you.” 

“Older ladies always like me.” 

Tweek elbowed him in the side a little too hard. “Jackass.” 

“So, Kevin’s?” 

He felt a familiar nervousness beginning to bubble at Kenny’s question. “Yeah, Kevin’s. We’re doing well. I think he wants to attach the wings today.” 

Kenny whistled low. “Impressive. Can I see it? I’ve really wanted to, since I went round the first time. I think it’s really cool.” 

He _knew_ that it would cause a problem. It was clear that Kevin didn’t like Kenny all that much, and that Kenny did absolutely nothing to help it. He _knew_. 

“Sure, but you better not piss Kevin off!” 

“I won’t, I won’t. I swear it.” 

He _knew_ , but he said yes anyway. 

He wasn’t surprised to see the garage door open and Kevin already there when he arrived. His mom’s car was parked on the street, leaving the driveway open for them to ‘get some light in’. He swallowed his increasing nervous energy as best he could as he approached with Kenny on his heels. 

“Hey, sorry if I’m late!” 

“You’re not, don’t worry, I haven’t…started.” 

He grimaced at the look on Kevin’s face once his eyes landed on Kenny. It wasn’t surprising, really. He was expecting it, yet… 

“Kenny wanted to see the ship,” Tweek supplied. “He came with me from work.” 

“Well, here it is,” Kevin gestured. “It’s not done yet. You probably want to wait till it’s done, to get a proper look.” 

Kenny’s shoulder knocked against Tweek’s before he responded. “I think it’s really impressive, seeing the like, stages? You’ve done an amazing job, dude.” 

Tweek watched as Kevin’s face morphed into panic, followed by a strained smile. “Thanks. We’ve both worked really hard. I couldn’t have done it without Tweek.” 

“You did a lot of the planning!” he said quickly, so Kevin wasn’t trying to put himself down. “That’s the real impressive bit!” 

“We should probably get started. If you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t mind,” Kenny said with a shrug. “I remember you said last time how it was a bit cramped, so I thought I’d just stand – here!” he said as he took a few steps back, until he was technically outside the garage. “That way, I’m not getting in your way.” 

Tweek took the chance to move towards the bins that were holding the pieces, searching for the one titled ‘wings’, which would have the rest of the pieces to attach them to the main body. With his back turned to the two other boys, maybe it would help him ignore the hell he’d created for himself. 

“I appreciate your interest, but I can’t concentrate well when I have people watching me.” 

“I’ll be super quiet. You won’t even realise I’m here.” 

“Thanks, but no thanks.” 

“C’mon, Kev. I thought we were friends. Not getting cold on me, are ya’?” 

When he turned, the box in his hands, the whole situation was staring him back in the face. He stood with his eyes flickering between Kenny and Kevin, the blonde with a lazy smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, and the dark haired boy with his arms folded across his chest. 

“I’m not _cold_.” 

“You sure sound it.” 

“I’m just thinking of the project, that Tweek has helped me work on so tirelessly.” 

He knew it would get worse. It did get worse. He couldn’t handle it getting even more worse. 

“Argh!” he dropped the box in his arms on the floor. “Stop it! Both of you!” 

The pair backed down, kicked puppy looks in full force. For once Tweek didn’t care. 

“Would you just be straight with me?!” he demanded. “And tell me what the fuck is going on so - so we can just…get over it?!” 

Kevin and Kenny exchanged a look, silently, some kind of communication that Tweek wasn’t privy to, and then it was like a pan of water that begun to boil over and cause a mess _everywhere_ and he _hated_ it when that happened. 

“I’m sorry,” Kenny started. “I just-I really like you, Tweek. I know it’s not an excuse for my behaviour, but-!” 

“-But we shouldn’t be making you uncomfortable!” Kevin cut in, quick to finish off Kenny’s sentence before the blonde took all the blame – and brownie points. “We should never have put you in that position.” 

“So you have been-?!” Tweek choked up and failed to keep their eye contact, choosing to look up at the ceiling instead. “F-flirting with me?” 

Kenny got there first. “I have, yes. I’m sorry if we made you uncomfortable.” 

“Me too!” Kevin grimaced as Tweek’s eyes flickered down to his face. “Not the - me too, as in I’m sorry if we made you uncomfortable - not that - I mean, I have also been – uh - flirting with you, but…the sorry thing is more important.” 

It was like something out of one of Wendy’s _dumb_ animes that he watched with her sometimes . It was _way too_ _much pressure_. 

So he fled. 

He turned out the garage and began the brisk walk away to - to _anywhere_ , away from that situation and those boys and this entire dumb, idiotic, painful situation that was making his heart do weird palpitations and-?! 

“Tweek!” 

-And he sped up as he heard Kenny’s voice calling after him and resolved that he would absolutely _not stop for anything_ because he couldn’t handle the situation right now and he needed to calm down so he could think and just do anything else other than have a fucking _panic attack_ and-! 

“I’d like to take you on a date, if you’d have me!” 

-And why did those words make him feel so horrendously, sickeningly, _happy?!_

\--

Craig was sat in the library, opposite Kyle. He was sat in the library, opposite Kyle, who was scribbling away doing his math homework. In the library, opposite Kyle, who was doing his homework, and would occasionally stop to check his phone. 

He warned Craig as they set down – there was a time sensitive event happening, and he needed to make sure he completed it for the rare drop. Craig understood. Kyle knew he was a gamer. It wasn’t suspicious. 

Thankfully, Kyle was also too busy with his attention divided between homework and a phone screen to look at what Craig was doing. He only looked up to ask how he was doing, or if Craig prompted him to with a question. 

Kyle would finish on his phone. His own would light up with a notification. He would wait before opening it, seeing the request there, looking back up at him. 

_DrowEmperor69 requires assistance!_

He would accept, help, ask for assistance himself, and shut it off as quickly as he could. Kyle hadn’t seemed to be tipped off to what he was doing. Even if he did feel a little guilty about it. 

He would glance up, see Kyle rush to his phone, smile lighting up his face at the notification present. He tried to ignore the way his heart would skip a beat at the sight as he looked back down to his homework. 

It was making it take a while. A long while. Concentrating was difficult. But he was enjoying himself. 

At least until a third person joined them at the table, sighing forlornly as he sprawled out across the space next to them. He looked up at Kyle, receiving the same wide eyed stare, before the pair of them looked back at the blonde that had decided to grace them with his presence. 

“Uh, Kenny? You alright, dude?” 

Blue eyes landed on the redhead, and the response was: “Yeah. It’s…about the thing.” 

“Oh,” Kyle’s brows pulled down with sympathy. “I’m sorry, dude. You didn’t manage to talk to him?” 

“No. I think he’s avoiding me.” 

“That sucks.” 

“Yeah.” 

Kyle glanced across at Craig, and back to Kenny. “Maybe Craig can-?” 

“No, Kyle,” the blonde was firm in his answer. 

“Tweek helped me,” he argued. “No reason Craig can’t help you.” 

Craig scowled at the pair, glancing between them. “Help with what?” 

Kyle looked like he wanted to say something, but resisted. Instead his eyes fell to Kenny, who glared back at his friend. Whatever conversation was happening had become silent. 

His own scowl deepened. He felt robbed of his tutoring time. He was trying to do his homework, damn it. 

“Fine,” Kyle huffed out. “But you’re not off the hook! I’ll get it out of you later.” 

“What are you nerds doing, anyway?” Kenny pressed as he attempted to change the subject. Craig went back to his homework as Kyle explained the set up they had. 

From there, the blonde seemed quite happy to sit and watch them work, lost in his own thoughts. Given his mood Craig was guessing he just wanted company. When their eyes met, briefly, he was surprised to see Kenny turn away, face half hidden in his arms as he looked down guiltily. 

It made Craig think that the whole thing had something to do with Tweek. He knew that things had become a little worse with his battling-suitors situation, but he hadn’t said if anything had changed dramatically. He felt a pang of frustration at the thought that after lecturing him on avoiding Kyle, Tweek was going to do the exact same thing with his own problem, and apparently not even talking to him about it. 

He froze as his phone lit up, glancing up to see Kyle closing his own phone in wait, before turning to see if Kenny was still watching them. 

He was. Watching their hands skitter across the page. But Kenny was observant, and unlike Kyle his attention wasn’t divided between different things. 

It was all on them. 

He turned his head back to his book and attempted to ignore the little light in the top corner of his phone. He couldn’t risk Kenny finding out. 

It wasn’t long before Kyle had started to check his phone for a response. It was a time sensitive drop he was aiming for, so it really wasn’t a surprise. He must’ve been getting some help from somewhere, because occasionally he would open the app again, but… 

He was so, obviously, _visibly_ put out. The pout on his face, the way his shoulders sagged when he didn’t see what he wanted to. Craig wanted to pull his own hair out. 

“What’s up?” 

Kyle glanced down at his blonde friend. “What? Nothing.” 

“Why do you keep checking your phone?” Kenny pressed, perking up as a smile spread across his face. “What are you waiting for?” 

“Nothing!” Kyle insisted. “I just wanted to know what time it was.” 

“That eager to get away from us? Craig will be hurt.” 

Craig glared at Kenny. “Don’t drag me into this.” 

“Sorry!” he didn’t sound sorry. “Let me see your phone.” 

“No! Lay off, Kenny.” 

“You’re doing a game thing, aren’t you?” Kenny continued to drag Craig into it as he turned and asked: “Has he been playing games instead of working?” 

Craig looked at Kyle. He looked at Kenny. “I mean, it’s just…normal game stuff.” 

Kenny _howled_. 

Kyle went an attractive shade of red. “You’re an asshole.” 

“Just because you have a massive boner for your gaming buddy.” 

Kyle threw a punch in Kenny’s direction, who expertly dodged out the way. “Shut up, Kenny.” 

“What was their name again?” the teasing smile grew wider. “Fluffy Monster?” 

“He really likes animals, okay?” 

Craig felt his heart stop. His wide eyes stared at the redhead, trying to process everything that was happening around him. 

“You’re going to get catfished.” 

“I don’t have a – I don’t like him like that, okay?” Kyle defended. “I just appreciate having someone who plays the same games as me, and who’s good to talk to. And, y’know, he seems pretty funny, and smart, which is nice.” 

Kenny looked at Craig with this ‘who’s this guy fooling’ face. Craig had to admit; Kyle did sound pretty infatuated. The small smile dancing across his lips, the softness in his eyes, the way he seemed to wander off on the train of thought a little. 

“But that’s not the point!” Kyle shook his head as if to bring himself back to the room. “You’re still an asshole.” 

“And you’re still totally hot for some guy on the internet.” 

Craig turned back to his homework, staring down blankly at the page as Kyle and Kenny continued to bicker. 

Well, fuck what was left of his concentration. 

If he thought it was difficult to focus before, it was nigh impossible now. His brain was just a series of snapshots and echoes of the conversation happening around him, repeating over and over and over in his brain. 

He couldn’t avoid it anymore. Couldn’t avoid what it meant when his heart skipped a beat, or the way his legs got so full of energy when he was facing off against Kyle, or how he was happy whenever the redhead approached him to hang out just the two of them. It was all staring back at him, loud and bold in his brain as he finally accepted it. 

_You have a crush on him_ _!!_

He did. One big, unpleasant crush. Tweek had been right, he’d _always_ been right. It was always going to be this. As soon as he found out that his almost-crush, his gaming friend, was a real life actual person, it was going to become more than an almost-crush. 

“I’m feeling better,” Kenny decided, standing as he ruffled Kyle’s red curls. “I’m gonna go find Stan, instead of wasting away indoors.” 

“Get off,” Kyle huffed out, patting his hair down. “Go on, then. Let us be responsible in peace.” 

“See ya!” 

Kenny gave a bright smile and wave towards Craig as he all but skipped out the library, leaving the pair alone again. Craig turned to look at Kyle, bubbling rising in his chest at the thought of them now spending any time together after his existential crisis. 

Kyle smiled at him, warm and friendly as he always did. Craig felt butterflies. 

\--

He’d thrown a drink at a customer. 

Tweek was sat on the bench outside their coffee shop, head in his hands, staring down at the floor with wide, unblinking eyes. His brain was moving too fast for him to keep up, and he couldn’t get a hold on it. He didn’t know where it was going, but given the tightening in his chest and the way his fingertips felt numb, he was pretty sure it was going towards ‘panic attack’ territory. 

Maybe it was already there. 

_He’d_ _thrown a drink at a customer._

The guy was looking at him funny. That was all he could say when his mother had pulled him back and asked what had happened, as his dad came into the room and attempted to salvage the situation, playing on his broken heart. It had really settled in as his dad turned to him, calm as ever, and suggested he went outside for some fresh air. 

He was still wearing his apron. This _fucking god damn stupid ass apron._

He left his phone inside. But, even if he had his phone, he wouldn’t use it. He used to turn to Craig when he had a panic attack like this. They had spent enough years learning each other’s tells and tricks that Craig almost always knew what to do. But he didn’t want to do that anymore. 

He didn’t want to keep having to rely on Craig. He didn’t want to keep Craig trapped in his weird little world. He had his own problems, his own struggles, he didn’t need to have Tweek putting his on him forever too. 

He sucked in a deep breath. His eyes were beginning to feel dry. 

“Dude, are you alright?” 

He snapped his head up, turning that unblinking stare to the person standing a few meters away from him. He’d kept his distance, probably because he knew Tweek had been avoiding him _for like, two days._ But he was still there, brows pulled together with concern, wanting to reach out. 

“I’m fine,” Tweek gasped out, though it was an obvious lie. “Go away.” 

The croakiness was probably what cemented the other blonde’s feet into the ground. “No, Tweek. I’m not going to abandon you. You’re clearly not okay.” 

He finally shut his eyes, feeling them water with relief. “I’m clearly not okay.” 

“Do you…need me to ring Craig?” 

“No!” Tweek’s eyes sprung open. “You can’t – don’t ring him! Don’t, please I don’t want to-!” 

“It’s okay,” Kenny spoke as he rushed forward, dropping his bag on the floor and sitting down on the wet bench next to him. “I won’t, I’m not. I’m here, you can see my hands.” 

Tweek grasped them as he was presented with them. “Okay. Don’t ring Craig.” 

“Just…whenever you’re ready,” Kenny’s voice was soft. Something to anchor himself to. “You can tell me what happened, okay? When you’re ready.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay,” Kenny echoed. 

And then they sat, Tweek’s hands wrapped around Kenny’s fingers, his eyes staring down at his palms. Kenny’s hands were cold against his too-hot hands, and it was nice. He was nice. 

People didn’t seem to pay them much attention as they passed, heading towards the coffee shop or the cinema. He thought at one point he heard his mother go to call his name, but stop short. Kenny moved next to him, and the sound of the door closing rang through the air. Tweek didn’t take his eyes off Kenny’s hands. 

He sucked in a breath. Held it. Then spoke. 

“I threw a drink at a customer.” 

Kenny let out a startled laugh. Tweek glared up at him. 

“Sorry!” the blonde cleared his throat to get himself under control. “I just – I wasn’t expecting that. You – uh – why did you throw a drink at a customer?” 

Tweek groaned, tightening his grip. “He looked at me funny.” 

There was no response at first. He didn’t dare look up. He knew it wasn’t good enough. It was never good enough. His brain wasn’t _good enough_ -! 

“Fair.” 

He snapped his head up, looking at Kenny with wide eyes. The blonde was unmoved. 

“I mean, you probably shouldn’t throw drinks at customers. But I wish I could too, sometimes.” 

“He just-!” Tweek groaned, finally letting go of Kenny’s hands to grab at his hair. “He gave me this look, when I was trying to hand him his coffee, and he’d been looking at me like it since he walked in the door and mom took his order, and I’ve been so stressed and I know I’ve been dropping things and fucking up but that doesn’t mean he can look at me like that!” 

Kenny might’ve responded, if Tweek gave him the chance. 

“Like who does he think he is? Where does he get off? Sure he said he wasn’t actually looking at me funny but how do you know? How do you know they aren’t when they’re staring at you and I’m trying to make a fucking coffee and I can’t because someone’s _staring at you_ _?!_ ” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Tweek looked up with wide eyes. “Huh?” 

“You’re stressed because of us, right? Me and Kevin.” 

He felt a wave of guilt as he realised the position he’d put Kenny in. “No, it’s not – it’s my own fault.” 

“How is it your fault?” 

“Craig told me that if it got too much I should just tell you both to fuck off or he would come and kick your asses because I was still his best friend but I didn’t and I didn’t tell him how much it was bothering me. I just…” 

“Hey, look at me.” 

Tweek did. Reluctantly, but he did. 

Kenny’s face was void of any humour. Of any smiles. “That’s not your fault. We should’ve…not acted like total children,” he admitted with a grimace. “And you shouldn’t be scared of telling us to fuck off if we’re being too much. He’s right.” 

Tweek nodded once. 

“Why didn’t you tell him? Because you split up?” 

“I can’t rely on him forever,” his voice was hoarse as he spoke. “I can’t keep him – him trapped by me. It’s not fair on him, that I go to him when I have a problem. I should, I dunno, be more independent. Be less of a drain.” 

“I don’t think Craig is the type of person to tell you that you’re his best friend and not mean it.” 

“Yeah, but-!” 

Kenny held up a hand. “And from experience, best friends are there for you to rely on when you need them. Fuck, I rely on my sister when I need her.” 

Tweek met the blue eyes dead on. He searched for some kind of hint of deceit. Some kind of hint of lying or ignorance or wrongness. But it was the same Kenny as always. Honest. 

“People look at me and…and I think they think I’m crazy.” 

Kenny shrugged. “Fuck ‘em.” 

“You…you probably think I’m crazy.” 

Kenny began to laugh. “I don’t think you’re crazy.” 

“Really?” 

“Sure,” he shrugged. “A little twitchy, sure, but crazy? No way.” 

Tweek looked up into the big blue eyes. “But…” 

“Did you know I’ve died before?” 

His brain came skidding to a grinding halt. “Wh-what?” 

Kenny shrugged. “Numerous ways. It’s like I have this weird… _power_ , that I always wake up in my bed the next day like nothing ever happened, and no one remembers. I used to think it was a curse.” 

“Used to?” 

“I realised…” the blue eyes turned away. “Every morning, I’d wake up, and then…I’d be able to go into Karen’s room and she’d be getting ready for school, a big grin on her face. And…no matter how painful it is, I’d die a thousand times over, just to come back to her.” 

His eyes narrowed as he continued to look at the honest face for a sliver of a lie. But there was nothing. 

“I don’t think it’s wrong to rely on someone, Tweek. And I think Craig would want to be there for you.” 

Kenny may have been cheeky, he may have pushed the boundaries a little too much, but he was always honest. He was so in control of himself, and could take any situation he was given and just…make the best out of it. Tweek could tell that it came with practice. Came from experience of learning how to control your emotions. 

When Tweek spoke, it was more to himself than Kenny. 

“Yes.” 

Kenny looked back at him. “What?” 

Tweek shifted his weight in his seat. “You said you wanted to take me on a date, if I’d have you. I will.” 

“But…Kevin?” 

Tweek glared. “If you want me to change my mind that badly-?!” 

“No!” Kenny hook his head wildly. “No, that’s not what I meant. I want to go on a date with you.” 

He nodded. “Good.” 

Kenny raised a hand to rub the back of his neck, eyes flickering away for a moment. “So…you believe me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Easy as that?” 

“Was-was I not-?!” 

“No! I mean, I’ve told the guys before, and they just…I dunno, brushed it off?” 

Tweek bit down on his lip. “I don’t think you’re a liar. So you must be telling the truth.” 

“Even if I sound crazy?” 

“I’m pretty used to sounding crazy, so…” 

The thousand watt smile that blessed the freckled face was worth all his life savings. “I guess we can just be crazy together then!” 

“I’d like that.” 

The door at the back of the building opened once again. The pair of them turned that time, seeing Mrs Tweak standing in the doorway with crinkles in her brow, hand pulled to her collarbone. 

“Honey? How are you feeling?” 

“Better,” Tweek stood, grimacing as he felt just how wet his jeans had got from sitting on the bench. “I’m sorry, mom.” 

She gave a smile. “It’s alright. Why don’t you come back inside? We have some work that needs doing in the storage room.” 

Tweek looked down at Kenny, who nodded. 

“No problem, I’ll just be a sec.” 

“Alright. Don’t keep him too long, Kenny.” 

The boy gave a gap-toothed grin. “I won’t, Mrs Tweak!” 

She left the door open just a fraction so he could still get in. 

“I’ll text you,” Tweek offered. 

Kenny smirked up at him. “Not if I text you first.” 

\--

He played Guild Wars every Thursday. It was normal; he’d have finished all (or most) of his homework, seen whoever he needed to see, finished dinner, dodged Bebe’s questions on if he wanted to play literally anything else, and then he was sat in front of the computer, logged in and ready to go. 

He was on first, and not ten minutes later another name popped up. 

_DrowEmperor69: hey_ _!!_ _You’re online_ _!!_

He smiled at the screen, fingers fluttering across the keyboard as he typed his greeting. 

_FluffyMonster_ _: yeah look at that_ _I’m_ _on the same time every week what a surprise._

 _DrowEmperor69:_ _don’t_ _be a jackass._

 _DrowEmperor69: I wanted to ask something today, if that’s okay?_ _?_

_FluffyMonster: sure dude_ _what’s_ _up?_

_DrowEmperor69: do you have discord?_

_DrowEmperor69:_ _it’ll_ _be easier to play if we’re in a call_

He felt his blood run cold, fingers freezing against the keys. 

He swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. 

_FluffyMonster:_ _why_ _??_

_DrowEmperor69: you don’t think it’s weird that we hang out so much and literally never VC_ _??_

Yeah, okay, it was weird. It was weird, but he never felt the need to before. He liked how easy it was, routine, comfortable, and this whole thing had quickly turned from that into one of the most difficult situations he had to handle. 

What was he supposed to say? No? 

He typed out a negative, lying to say he didn’t have discord, excusing himself and apologising, no microphone to chat with. Anything he could think to get out of it, but… 

But how long would he be able to keep it up for? 

How long was he going to continue to keep the truth from Kyle? How long was he going to hide it, when they were beginning to hang out more outside of games? How long until Drow got sick of waiting for him to prove he was a real, actual high schooler and not someone sinister like Kenny had joked? 

How long before Kyle found out, and held it against him? 

How long before his crush came to light? 

_FluffyMonster:_ _gimme_ _your handle_

DrowEmp#4860 soon appeared in his friends list, little green circle signalling he was online. He opened the chat window, seeing the dots signalling that on the other end sat Kyle already typing something out. 

He spoke first. 

_I need to_ _tell you something_ _before we call._

The dots disappeared. A few moments passed before Kyle said anything. When he did, it brought a dry laugh out of Craig. 

_You’re_ _not actually some old guy in a basement, are you?_

 _No,_ _I’m_ _not. I just need to get something off my chest before you hear me._

 _Anything, dude. Take your time._ _I’m_ _here._

He grimaced at the supportive attitude, groaning and pressing his palms to his eyes. Kyle deserved to know. He couldn’t keep lying to him about this, couldn’t keep it up for any length of time. 

Couldn’t do that to the boy he liked. 

_I just…I really like you_ , he typed out on the discord window, swallowing a lump in his throat. _I know_ _it’s_ _weird, because you don’t know who I am, but I do. I was always scared of showing my face to you in case you suddenly decided I_ _wasn’t_ _good enough._

 _I like you too, Monster,_ was the response. _I could never think that_ _about you. I really, really like you._

Craig grimaced, bravery wavering for the briefest of moments. _Just…remember that when you find out who I am._

_What do you mean?_

_We know each other_ , he explained. _IRL._

_Why_ _didn’t_ _you tell me?_

He thought out what he was going to say. He started a sentence a couple of times, deleting it quickly. He stared down at his keyboard with a heavy heart, before he thought, _fuck it_ , and moved to the mouse. 

He clicked the video button. 

It began to ring. 

There was a second where he thought Kyle wasn’t going to answer. Where it rang for one ring too long, the discord calling tone echoing in his headset. He sucked in a breath, feeling his throat go dry as the feeling of rejection began to settle in. 

But then he answered. 

Red curls filled the screen, green eyes meeting his own dead on. He felt his soul leave his body. This was a terrible idea. 

“Uh…” he stared at the shocked face on the other end, a weak smile cracking across his face. “Hi.” 

_“Craig?”_

He swallowed in an attempt to sooth his cracking voice. “Yup. That’s me.” 

_“Are you…”_ red brows pulled together. _“I_ _s this some kind of joke?”_

“I’m sorry, I-!” 

_“How long have you known?”_

He slumped back in his chair, feeling his heart beginning to sink at the guarded look on the screen. “Since…the first tutoring session. You showed me that game. I saw your gamertag.” 

A look of horror passed across Kyle’s features. _“That was why you freaked out?”_

“Yeah. It was.” 

_“You were_ _– why didn’t you say anything?”_

“I don’t know, because I was scared?” Craig said, embarrassment and irritation beginning to rise. This wasn’t going how he’d imagined. “Because the person I was developing feelings for was you?” 

Kyle flinched. Craig cowered. 

“That’s not – that came out wrong-!” 

_“You were developing feelings for me? Way back then?”_

“Yeah. I was.” 

_“I spoke to_ _Tweek_ _about that,”_ Kyle was beginning to panic. Craig could see it in the way his eyes flickered, a hand raised to the headset around his head. _"He gave me advice on how to talk to you. I – you told me I wasn’t the reason that you-_ _?!"_

“You’re not,” Craig spoke in a rush. “That’s not – Kyle, that’s not what this is.” 

Kyle looked up, brow crinkled and creased, mouth ajar, and cheeks reddening. 

“Believe me. You weren’t the reason we broke up. We weren’t…just, believe me, okay?” 

His mouth formed a thin line, and his brows smoothed out. _“I don’t think I can.”_

The silence that descended was deafening, and the way that his chest ached, the way it _hurt_ was unlike anything he’d felt before. He felt like his heart was literally being torn in two. He felt like he wanted to pull out his own stomach to make it stop dropping in a constant motion. 

_“I’m sorry.”_

He looked down at the toolbar, not quite focusing in on anything. 

_“I think I need some time to…process this.”_

“Sure,” his voice cracked at the word. He licked his lips. Tried not to sound so dry. “I get that.” 

_“Craig-!”_

“See you at school.” 

He hung up without looking at the freckled face. 

He sat in silence for a good while, staring at the keyboard, lighting up with patterns. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t know what to do with all these emotions that were swirling around in his head. 

He looked across at his phone, toying with the idea of ringing someone. 

He picked it up. 

The phone only rang three times before someone answered it, a familiar voice echoing through on the other end. There was something comforting about it, being able to think _that’s_ _my best friend_ , and for it to be reality. 

“Hey,” he greeted. “Are you free right now?” 

_“Uh, I can be? What’s up?”_

“I was…thinking about going for a drive.” 

The sound of shuffling, hushed whispers. _“I can come. Shall I walk over to yours?”_

“I can pick you up.” 

_“Oh – uh – okay, that’s – yeah, sure.”_

“Where are you?” 

A noise of uncertainty. _“I’m at_ _Kevin’s_ _house.”_

His brows rose at that. “Oh. Are you sure you’re free?” 

_“I am! I am_ _,_ _I want to come for a drive. Don’t be weird about it.”_

He snorted, a smile forming on his face. “Sure. I’ll be round soon.” 

He left the house, grabbing his dad’s keys on the way out and shouting through to let him know he was stealing the car for a while. There was a grumbled acknowledgement that sounded suspiciously like ‘that ain’t your fucking car’. That was probably his dad’s equivalent of ‘no problem’. His parents had been even more lenient with him over the past week and a bit, to help him recover from his heartbreak. 

Kevin lived a few doors down from him, and by the time he’d rolled up, Tweek was outside waiting. He hopped into the car and they drove in silence towards the place where Craig normally took them when Tweek needed to clear his head. 

It was weird, being the opposite way round. Though not unheard of. 

They settled on the bonnet of the car, laid back in a way that was familiar. He could already feel himself beginning to mend. Comfortable was nice. 

“So…” Tweek started. “What…prompted the drive?” 

“I told Kyle.” 

“It’s Thursday. Guild night.” 

“Yeah,” he swallowed in an attempt to sooth his dry throat. “It’s meant to be.” 

“It didn’t go well?” 

He shook his head. He was scared to verbalise it. Like it might make the tickling in the back of his nose become water building in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out.” 

“Yeah, well,” Craig shrugged. “Whatever, I guess. I’ll just go back to playing League with Bebe every day.” 

“Please do not.” 

“It’s fun,” he insisted. “And she’s a good player. She just got to Gold one.” 

Tweek rolled his eyes. “You fall into this deep black hole when you play that game.” 

He huffed out a sigh. “How’s things with your boy situation?” 

“Don’t call it that,” Tweek snapped. “But…fine. Good.” 

“Good?” 

“I’ve got a date,” he confessed. “With Kenny.” 

“Ah, Kenny,” Craig smirked at his friend. “I guess that means going back to dating is out.” 

Tweek elbowed him in the side. “Shut up. And yes.” 

“Yet you were at Kevin’s? He’s alright with it?” 

“He was…kinda bummed, I guess, but he said he didn’t want to stop being friends.” 

Craig drew out a long sigh. 

“What happened?” 

“He asked to discord while we played,” Craig explained. “Said it was weird that we never had before. It’s all because Kenny told him he was getting catfished.” 

“I’m honestly surprised it took him this long to ask.” 

“I…I told him I liked him. He said he did too, but then…” 

He choked off. He could feel the tears starting. 

Tweek placed a hand on his. He used his free hand to wipe his eyes with his sleeve. 

“I’m proud of you, for telling him.” 

“Thanks.” 

They continued to sit in silence together for some time, enjoying the sounds of the town around them. It wasn’t until there was a particularly loud crash from the direction of the bar that caused Tweek to jump that Craig suggested they wrapped up. Assured him that he felt better. 

He did. Sort of. 

It still hurt. 

He offered to drop Tweek off at home, but the blonde insisted he walked from Craig’s house. That he wanted to make sure Craig didn’t drive home alone all depressed and run his car into a high voltage line. 

They parted ways. Craig returned to his room. He skipped dinner, and spent a long time swapping from game to game, not quite settling on anything. Not quite feeling up to any of it. 

He went to bed early. 

**\--**

Maybe it wasn’t…the best idea Tweek had ever had. It certainly definitely was not the most thought out one. Very impulsive, quickly made. But it felt right. It felt like the best option he would come up with. It felt like his only option. 

He sucked in a breath, knocked on the door, and waited. He was a little out of breath from running from the Tucker household. 

He thought about how devastated Craig had looked when they talked. Heartbroken. For years, Craig had been there for him, patching him up, physically and emotionally, holding his hand when he needed his hand held and talking him through his emotions even if it didn’t come naturally. He needed to be able to say he could do the same thing. 

The door opened, blue eyes and gap-toothed smile in place. 

Tweek spoke before he lost his nerve. Or, more like lost his train of thought. 

“We have to do something.” 

Kenny raised a brow. “About…?” 

“Craig and Kyle.” 

The blonde whistled low, eyes widening at the statement. Silence settled over them as Kenny scratched at the stubble on his chin before he opened the front door fully. “You wanna come in?” 

Tweek was led through the house towards where Kenny’s room was. The boy stopped for a moment, asking Tweek to hang on a sec, before he went into his room. Tweek gripped at his arms as he looked around the empty hallway, knowing the only person they’d seen so far was Kenny’s mother on the couch with a can of beer who had said a brain-dead hello as they passed. 

Kenny opened the door with a sheepish grin. “Sorry, just-I wasn’t expecting visitors.” 

He stepped into the room with the mission still on his mind, though he paused when he got to the centre and looked around. 

The door to Kenny’s wardrobe appeared to be off its slider, and very purposefully angled to hide as much as it could. The rest of the room was pretty tidy all things considered, though clean was probably not the word he’d use for it. 

“So about…” 

Tweek settled his gaze on the blonde. “Craig and Kyle.” 

“Right,” Kenny looked relieved at being interrupted, gesturing to the mattress that was his bed. “Sit down. What’s this about Craig and Kyle?” 

Tweek did as he was told, sitting down on the mattress and bringing his knees to his chest, Kenny stretching out next to him. “It’s a long story. I – so, y’know how Kyle plays a lot of video games?” 

“Sure, yeah. He’s a big gamer.” 

“And he plays with people, online. He – Craig said you said something to Kyle about him getting catfished?” 

Kenny chuckled. “Yeah, cause he totally had a thing for one of his gaming friends.” 

“Well, Craig and he have been gaming friends. Except, Kyle didn’t know it was Craig. Until today.” 

Kenny narrowed his eyes. “You’re going to need to expand on that one a bit.” 

“What? Does it not make sense?” 

“It makes sense, but I want to know why _Craig_ has been catfishing one of my best friends.” 

Tweek began to move frantically with his words. “That’s not-! He wasn’t! When they started playing he didn’t know it was Kyle! He didn’t know it was Kyle until super recently, it’s been really weird, he’s struggled a lot to process it and – you remember, when Kyle came into the cafeteria one day because Craig had pissed him off and was ignoring him?” 

Kenny’s stance relaxed like a breath of air. “That was when he found out who Kyle was?” 

“Yeah! That was that! He found out, and spoke to me about it, and I told him he couldn’t just ignore it but then he _did_ and tried to _avoid Kyle_ and I told him he was being a fucking dick.” 

“Because he was.” 

“Because he was!” Tweek agreed. “And now he’s told Kyle and…” 

He felt himself run out of steam. He looked across at Kenny, who was waiting for the rest of the story. 

“He told Kyle – before Kyle knew who he was – about how he liked him, y’know, like-like, and then told Kyle who he was. And it didn’t go well.” 

Kenny’s face twisted with sympathy. 

“And so I want your help,” Tweek continued. “I want to know…if there’s a chance that Kyle feels the same?” 

“I know how Kyle feels about his gaming pal,” Kenny explained. “But I don’t know if knowing who it is would make a difference.” 

“Well, how does he feel about his gaming pal?” 

Kenny rolled his eyes with a fond smirk. “He’s super fucking into him.” 

“That’s good, right? That’s a start!” 

“Yeah, it’s just a question of whether knowing that it’s Craig is gonna make a difference.” 

Tweek scowled down at the floor. “We can find out. We can find out, because I know Craig’s not over it, and then hopefully we can do – _something_ – to get them both together!” 

“I don’t mean to…well, isn’t it a bit weird how…” 

Tweek waited as _patiently_ as he could for the blonde to _spit it out_. 

“Isn’t it weird that you’re trying to set up your ex-boyfriend with someone?” 

He hesitated. He opened his mouth to respond. He snapped it shut. He grimaced and looked to the ceiling. 

“Not that it’s a bad thing, it’s just…you’re pretty invested in his love life.” 

“It’s…complicated.” 

“What?” 

“Craig and…me.” 

Kenny flinched, eyes flickering to the side as he leant back. Away. “Oh.” 

“Not-ugh-how can I-?!” he gasped out for a solution and prayed Craig would forgive him. “We’re not exes.” 

“You’re…what?” 

“We were never-we-we never really dated.” 

Kenny looked dumbfounded. 

“I know! But it’s true! We didn’t, it all just – this fucking town, man, and then it wasn’t so bad, and we tried it, y’know, just this fake thing cause we were kids and what did it matter, and then we were teenagers and life was so much easier when everyone thought we were together so we just…stayed.” 

“Alright…that’s – wow, here I was feeling guilty about muscling in on Craig’s man.” 

Tweek let out a breath. “Is it okay? That – I know it’s weird, I don’t want to – I’m not lying or anything, so…” 

“I don’t think you’re a liar,” he said with a smile on his face. “So you must be telling the truth.” 

He smiled back, full teeth, with a heart thumping in his chest. “Thank you.” 

“Alright,” Kenny shuffled to properly sit on his bed, legs crossed, facing Tweek. “Craig and Kyle. Let’s do this.” 

\--

Craig was trying his fucking best not to be completely bitter about it, and failing spectacularly. 

He’d seen Kyle – _once_ – and they locked eyes. He waved from across the hall. Kyle’s face flushed, eyes down, and Craig took the hint. 

‘I need time to process it’, he’d said. What a load of horseshit. 

Okay, yeah, it had only been a day, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Didn’t mean it didn’t break his heart every time someone mentioned him. Didn’t make it any easier deciding to not eat lunch in the cafeteria, choosing to hang out at the back of the school with the weird goth kids instead. 

Unfortunately his crabby mood was attributed to the new rumour that his ex-boyfriend had a new boyfriend, only a week and a bit after the end of their long term relationship. Which only made him feel worse. 

“It’s okay, dude,” Clyde had said, patting him on the back. “You’re allowed to be upset about it.” 

“Shove off, Clyde.” 

The brunette didn’t take the attitude to heart, instead continuing to chatter away in his ear in hopes of ‘distracting’ him. 

He bumped into Kenny half way through the day, murmuring a quick apology before he realised who it was. They stood, staring at each other in silence for a good five seconds, before Kenny opened his mouth to speak. 

Craig beat him to it. “I’m not upset, about you and Tweek.” 

“Uh…thanks?” Kenny glanced around at the few people looking their way, waiting for drama. “I’m glad. I know there’s been a few people talking about it.” 

“People are dumb. I’m allowed to be upset about things that aren’t to do with Tweek. But I thought I should say something. Tweek – he worries easy. I don’t want dumb rumours scaring him so early.” 

There was a twinkle in Kenny’s eye. “Rumours can make people do weird shit.” 

“You’re telling me,” Craig muttered with a scowl. 

Kenny looked like he wanted to say something else, but trailed off when he caught something over Craig’s shoulder that made him roll his eyes. Craig turned to see Cartman lingering down the hall with a phone pointed in their direction, eyes full of expectant glee at a potential fight. 

“Fucking dick.” 

“Eh, he grows on you. Here, fist bump me and we can be on our merry civil way, nothing to see here.” 

“Christ, I want nothing more.” 

Their knuckles met, and Kenny patted him on the arm before they parted ways. 

By the time their last class rolled round, he was sufficiently grumpy, and glad that soon he’d be free from the hellscape that was their school. He would dump his homework, sit on his computer, and waste his entire evening playing League of Legends or some other repetitive, toxic came where he could take his frustration out on other people. 

He was counting on Bebe, until she spun around in her seat at the end of class with a smug smile on her face. 

“So I heard you’ve been a crabby bastard all day. It’s not because of the whole…y’know…?” 

“For fuck’s sake – no, it’s not. I’m just sick of this place. I hate Mondays.” he groaned out. “I just want to leave and go play video games and ignore all my responsibilities.” 

“I’m sorry, I can’t play tonight,” Bebe explained. “I have a date.” 

Craig glared across the desk. “Fuck you.” 

“What about your other gaming pal?” she waggled her eyebrows. “You know, the one you were getting all chit-chatty with?” 

“Ugh,” his forehead hit the wood. “Can I opt out this conversation now? Thanks.” 

“Oh, come on, sourpuss! Tweek’s scored himself a nice fella, why can’t you?” 

“I just-?!” 

“Hey, Bebe, you ready to go?” 

The pair spun to see Stan Marsh heading their way, a bright smile on his face as he reached Bebe’s desk. Behind him was his usual tag-along, red curls and Super Best Friend status intact. 

Craig glared down at his desk. 

“I am, I was just trying to get Craig to tell me something that he’s being awfully cagey about.” 

“Now is _not the time_ ,” he ground out, eyes flickering up to the pale face of the person in question, before landing back on Bebe. “Go. I’ll figure out something to do with my night.” 

“Are you gonna just play on your own? I’m sure if you asked-!” 

“ _Not the time_.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Fine, be a dick. I’m sure it’ll go well for you.” 

“It always does.” 

She stood and took Stan’s hand, red painted lips widening into a smile as her eyes landed on Kyle. “Maybe Kyle can-?” 

“You know what?” he cut her off before she could finish the thought. “You’re right. I’m going to send my gaming bud a message and work it out. Thanks for convincing me, please leave me alone.” 

“You’re lying to me.” 

“I am, but it’s the best you’re gonna get.” 

She sighed and turned back to the pair in front of her. “Alright, let’s go.” 

The couple began walking, moving past the redhead who stood frozen in place. Craig didn’t look at him, turning back to studying his desk and the graffiti that had accumulated in the corners over the weeks of him sitting there. He didn’t hear Kyle leave. Why wasn’t he _leaving?_

“You didn’t tell Bebe?” 

He shrugged. “Nope.” 

“I…” the sound of him shuffling his bag about. “I told Stan. I’m sorry. I didn’t realise…” 

Craig dared to look up, seeing guilt painted across the pale face. He inwardly groaned at the sympathy he felt. “I didn’t tell Bebe, but I did tell Tweek.” 

“You told your ex-boyfriend?” there was amusement in Kyle’s voice. 

“Our friendship transcends your mortal understanding.” 

“Right,” the twitch of a smile. “Of course. If you want-I mean, I don’t have to tell anyone…” 

“Whatever,” Craig scoffed. “Tell whoever you want. Don’t let me stop you gossiping about me - oh, wait, scratch that, _do_ let me stop you.” 

“Don’t be a dick.” 

“I’m always a dick.” 

Kyle huffed out. Craig turned his eyes back to the desk. 

“Just…don’t tell Cartman.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“Good.” 

“Hey, Kyle!” 

The pair turned to the doorway of the classroom, seeing Stan hovering there with a stern expression on his face as his attention turned between Craig and his best friend standing there. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” Kyle nodded, pulling at the straps of his backpack again. “Yeah, I’m good. I’m coming.” 

“Cool.” 

The redhead turned back to Craig. He opened his mouth to speak and Craig braced himself, trying to smother down the hope that was beginning to rise and mentally remind himself that life wasn’t cutesy and sweet and Kyle wasn’t going to tell him how he’d changed his mind and maybe they could go out sometime and get to know each other better and-! 

Kyle turned on his heel, jogging to get to where his best friend still hovered in the doorway. Stan gave Craig one last wary look before the lot of them disappeared from sight and left Craig in the room with the rest of the stragglers, staring at the empty space where Kyle used to be. 

He groaned and let his head hit the wooden desk for the second time. 

\--

Their plan was never going to work. It was terrible. It was the worst plan, the literal worst, and there was no way in hell they were going to actually both agree to it. He didn’t know what he was thinking, agreeing to Kenny when he’d suggested it, that brilliant lopsided smile on his face that made Tweek’s heart twist in the most pleasant way and-! 

Okay he did know what he was thinking when he agreed, he was thinking about nothing but how handsome the boy he was dating was. 

Maybe he was the literal worst. 

Token drove them to Tweak Bro’s coffee shop in time for the start of his Friday shift, and he watched the other three disappear to the back of the shop where their favourite table was. Jimmy was absent – he was the busiest out of them all, with the most extracurricular activities. He worked too much for that. Those three were too lazy for more than one each. 

He pulled on his hair as looking at Craig drew his thoughts back round to the plan. The _plan_ that he had to get that stubborn, difficult, awkward asshole to agree to. 

It was impossible. _Impossible_. 

He spent his break with them, chattering away, before he sent Craig a text and asked him to stay back so they could talk. There was no argument at all. 

Impossible. How was he even going to suggest it?! 

As the shop got quiet and customers became few and far between, Tweek moved to sit at the table with Craig, observing his friend for a moment. It was weird, seeing Craig like this. So…defeated. Slumped shoulders. No scowl. Just accepting his fate. 

No wonder he’d been hearing rumours that Craig was heartbroken about their breakup. 

Tweek gnawed down on his bottom lip. Maybe this was a bad idea. 

“What is it?” 

He snapped his head up, seeing the cool eyes locked on him. 

“Something’s bothering you.” 

He sucked in a breath and decided, to hell with it. “Kenny and I wanted to set you up on a blind date. On Sunday.” 

“A blind date?” 

Tweek forced a smile through his nerves, reminding himself to hold it together. “Yeah, it’ll be fun.” 

“Is it Kevin?” 

He rolled his eyes. “It’s not Kevin.” 

Craig looked at him, eyes flickering across his face, before the unthinkable happened. The dark haired boy shrugged, let out a long sigh, and said: “Sure.” 

“What? Seriously?” 

“Why not? Got nothing better to do.” 

This was unlike Craig. This was so, so unlike Craig. 

“I-I was expecting you to argue,” Tweek confessed. “Or just – flat out refuse? Are you sure?” 

“Do you want me to refuse?” 

“No!” he shook his head and his hands wildly. “I don’t! I want you to agree!” 

“Alright then, I agree. I’ll go on your blind date.” 

“I’ll be there,” Tweek continued. “We’re going to book a table for four people. It’ll be a double date.” 

“At least that way if I’ve got nothing in common with the guy I can bother you,” Craig mumbled as he scrolled on his phone. 

“That’s what I thought! I hope…I hope you do get on with him though.” 

“So long as it’s not Kevin.” 

“What’s your beef with Kevin?” 

“He’s easy to rile up. It’s funny. And being set up with your second choice sounds lame.” 

Tweek flushed at the reminder. 

Craig smirked up at him. 

“Fuck off, Craig.” 

“I can, if that was all you wanted to talk about. Or do you wanna work on some homework while there’s no one here?” 

“Aren’t you due to play games with Bebe?” 

“She’s busy tonight. I have absolutely zero plans,” Craig practically pouted. “I’ve got to the point where Tricia has been inviting me to watch Korean dramas with her because she’s ‘sick of my mopey face’.” 

They spent the rest of the night catching up, and Tweek was pleased to see Craig had perked up by the end. He was smiling a little more, had a bit more life in his face. It was nice to see. Comforting. 

They cleaned up and locked up the shop together, as they had done on many nights before, but this night Craig wouldn’t be walking him home. He could see the mess of blonde hair in the streetlights approaching, and he felt Craig nudge him as the boy he was dating approached. 

“Your boyfriend coming to walk you home from work?” 

“Just cause it’s not you anymore doesn’t mean you can make fun of me,” Tweek hissed out. “Asshole.” 

“I should leave, before he gets any funny ideas,” Craig teased with a toothy smirk. 

“Go on then, shove off.” 

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds in peace.” 

He kicked at Craig’s shins to get him to actually leave. 

Kenny approached, grinning wide as Craig raised his hand for a fist bump as they crossed paths. He decided to ask about that at a different time. 

“Ready to go?” 

“Yep! All locked up!” 

They began the walk to the Tweak household, and Tweek waited until he was absolutely positive that they were far enough away from Craig that he wouldn’t be able to hear them before he said anything to Kenny. 

“He said yes!” 

Kenny grinned down. “Seriously?” 

“Yes! Jesus, man, I was so nervous.” 

“I told you you’d be able to do it.” 

“Whatever – what did Kyle say?” 

“It took some convincing, but he agreed. He said he wants to be able to talk to Craig properly about it, so he couldn’t avoid it forever.” 

Tweek faltered. 

Kenny picked up on it. “What? What’s that face for?” 

“I – uh – I didn’t exactly tell him who else was going.” 

“What…did you ask him?” 

“I asked him to go on a blind date.” 

Kenny raised a brow. 

“But he agreed! He said, so long a sit’s not Kevin, and it’s not Kevin, so he can’t complain.” 

“Hey, I’m happy with that. If that’s what it takes to get the both of them at a table together, why not?” 

“What did you tell Kyle?” 

“I told him that we’d convinced Craig to give him a chance to make up for his massive fuckup.” 

Tweek raised a brow. 

“Well he did fuckup, I’m not gonna sugar-coat it. Ever since you came to me to ask about it I’ve been watching them, and he’s been avoiding Craig. He asked how I even knew, considering he’s only told Stan – which, rude much? – but I explained it was you. And I told him not to be a pussy and take the chance.” 

“That’s…” it wasn’t exactly the truth, but he would be a hypocrite to point that out. “What it’s going to take, then I guess we’re going to do it.” 

“I guess so.” 

His only saving grace for the day was the moment on the walk home, when they fell into a comfortable silence, and Kenny slipped his hand into Tweek’s. He squeezed his fingers, feeling a fluttering in his stomach as Kenny swung their hands lightly between them. 

Walking home with Craig had always been nice, the dutiful ‘boyfriend’ who held his hand and asked him about his day. He never imagined how brilliant doing it with someone in a genuine romantic way would be. He thanked the stars that someone was Kenny. 

\--

He didn’t know what to wear. 

Sure, in the grand scheme of things, it wasn’t that big of a deal. It wasn’t like he’d never been on a date before. He’d been on plenty of dates, they were just…all with Tweek. 

He sighed out, running a hand through his hair as he looked into the depths of his wardrobe. He was beginning to regret agreeing to this whole farce. 

At the time the idea of going on some blind date wasn’t totally awful. Even if it had been Kevin, he probably still would’ve agreed, because being at home on his computer, opening a game or discord to see the little green online marker next to the tag ‘DrowEmperor69’ was driving him insane. He couldn’t put himself through much more of it. 

Clyde could’ve asked him to go to the gym so he could perv on Stan’s mom and Craig probably would’ve agreed in a heartbeat. 

He chose a very typical outfit, jeans that looked good on him and a graphic-t he’d got online with a decorative, artsy game title on, topped with his best jacket. 

Tweek suggested they walked together, and that his date and Kenny would meet them there. He didn’t really question it, just waited for Tweek to rock up at his front door before he bid goodbye to his family and headed out. 

They were the first to arrive at the restaurant, sat down at the table next to each other, two spaces opposite. Seeing Tweek’s clenched hands on the table triggered an automatic response in him to want to cover them with his own, but he managed to stop himself. That wasn’t his job anymore. 

“Chill out, dude.” 

“Right,” Tweek nodded. “I’m – sorry, I just really want this to go well.” 

“Why’s this such a big deal to you?” he quizzed. 

“I just…trust me, okay?” 

He frowned at his friend, but before he really had a chance to question anymore, their company had arrived. 

Tweek looked up with a warm smile as a hand settled on his shoulder, his cocky blond grinning down at him. Craig looked across the opposite side of the table where his blind date had sat down. 

He stared, wide eyed and jaw clenched, at the redhead opposite him. 

“Hey…” Kyle gave a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Hope you weren’t waiting long.” 

The initial shock was quickly flushed out with red hot anger. 

“Tweek. Outside.” 

The blonde next to him squeaked. “You said-?!” 

“Outside. Now,” he pressed, unable to tear his eyes away from the green ones opposite. 

Tweek got to his feet and Craig tore himself away, bolting out the building and taking his jacket with him. He heard Kyle’s voice questioning Kenny with an edge of fury, but he couldn’t hear it beyond the blood gushing around his head. 

As soon as they were outside away from the ears of the customers, Craig turned on Tweek. 

“Are you _fucking kidding me?!_ ” 

Tweek flailed his hands in front of Craig. “Calm down!” 

“Kyle? _Kyle_ is the friend you and Kenny wanted to set me up with?!” 

“It’s a second chance!” Tweek pressed. “It’s like…every couple has fights, okay? And you just-you learn to work through them, because that’s what people who love each other _do_ , and I’m not going to let you just give up.” 

“You’re not my boyfriend anymore; you can’t make me do anything.” 

“I was never your boyfriend,” Tweek wasn’t backing down. “I was always your best friend. Or-I mean-you were mine. You still are. My best friend. And that’s why I won’t let you give up!” 

He looked down, not quite comprehending what the boy was saying. 

“You can do this, Craig. I know you can.” 

“Isn’t it going to be weird for them?” he persisted. “To us we were never really boyfriends, but to them…?” 

“I told Kenny.” 

“You _told Kenny?!_ ” 

Tweek’s frown deepened. “Shove it, Craig. Stop trying to find excuses.” 

“I’m not-?!” he growled out in frustration. “It’s not excuses, it’s perfectly valid reasons!” 

“It’s nothing!” 

“Kevin! I would’ve been happier with _Kevin_ than with Kyle!” 

“No, you wouldn’t have!” Tweek stomped his foot. “I’m not letting this one go, Craig! You’re going to fucking get over yourself for one fucking minute and you’re going back into that restaurant and you’re going to have a fucking date, and then after it you’re going to say thank you!” 

Craig glared. He glared daggers. He glared as hard as he could. 

“Get over yourself and get on with it!” 

“I should’ve never broken up with you. Then you wouldn’t be able to meddle in my love life.” 

Tweek smirked, folding his arms across his chest. Victorious. 

“Fine, I’ll go in, and I’ll do your stupid double date, and then that’s it. No more, you got it?” 

“We’ll just have to see how it goes, won’t we?” 

“You’re a little shit.” 

Tweek held the door open for him. 

They settled back down at the table, ignoring a couple of the looks the waiters were giving him. He looked up across the table where Kyle sat and had to begrudgingly give him credit for the way he kept his head held high, despite the tenseness in his shoulders. 

He couldn’t stop himself being snappy. 

“Judging by your total lack of surprise, I guess _you_ were told who your ‘blind date’ was gonna be.” 

Kyle’s spoke through gritted teeth. “Yes, I was, though I was also told you wanted me to be here.” 

“Oh, well at least then we’ve _both_ been lied to. Levels the playing field.” 

Tweek snapped his menu closed and glared across the table. “If you both don’t pack it in I’m going to drive this fork into someone’s eyes, and it’s not gonna be _Kenny’s_.” 

It was enough to get the bickering to stop at the very least. 

“ _Jesus fuck_.” 

Kenny gave a bright smile and seemed to attempt to diffuse the situation. “Well, this is friendly. Anyone wanna split some onion rings with me or something?” 

There was a moment where no one said anything. A moment where Craig scowled down at the menu to avoid acknowledging anyone else or their silence, even though he could feel Kenny’s eyes looking at him. Probably looking at them all, hoping someone would take the bait. 

He let out a far too dramatic sigh as he spoke. “Yeah, sure, why not?” 

“Cool!” the brightness in his voice was sort of worth it. “I love onion rings.” 

There was a tight conversation between them as they decided what they would be eating, lead mostly by Tweek and Kenny. Craig attempted to keep his eyes away from Kyle, not quite willing to bring himself to look the other boy in the eye. 

He was beginning to feel guilty about exploding when he arrived. 

Shit, he hated this whole feelings bullshit. 

It wasn’t until after the waitress had come to take their order that anyone tried to really move things along. It didn’t surprise him who it was, either. 

“So, Kyle,” Kenny started, voice airy and innocent. “Wanna explain to Craig why you’ve been so awkward about this whole situation?” 

“I’m not – I haven’t been awkward!” 

Craig scoffed. “What would you call it then?” 

“I’ll admit it, I didn’t handle it…well,” Kyle defended. “But neither did you! You tried to avoid me, until I spoke to Tweek about it.” 

Craig felt the hot prickles of shame at his cheeks. He had no argument against that. “I had a lot to come to terms with. Feelings-wise.” 

“And then you did. And then you…” he glanced to Tweek as he trailed off. 

Kenny rolled his eyes at the attitude. “Kyle, dude, I’m pretty sure you have Tweek’s blessing, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“It’s more than that!” Kyle pressed. “They were still dating at the time, Kenny!” 

Craig began to think maybe he understood where Kyle was coming from. Why the whole situation was making him uncomfortable. 

Kenny had known what he was getting into. But Kyle? 

He tried to figure out how to say it. How to put it into words that Kyle would understand; that they had never dated like everyone thought they did. Yeah, Kenny knew, but would Kyle accept it from him as easily? Did Kenny even accept it easily? How long did it take Tweek to convince him? 

“Kyle…” 

The three of them turned to Tweek, his voice gentle, and his hazel eyes pinned on the redhead. 

“When we started dating, we were really young,” as Tweek spoke, Craig could see the cogs working in his brain. “So the… _romantic feelings_ part was never really…” 

“It didn’t develop into that,” Craig finished. Tweek turned to him with wide eyes, but nodded in encouragement. “It didn’t develop, but we stayed together, because it felt normal. Y’know, it was easy. And comfortable.” 

“Exactly,” Tweek agreed. “So, when romantic feelings did develop, and they were for other people, it wasn’t surprising.” 

“Not for us.” 

“I tried to convince him he had a crush on you for ages,” Tweek leant forward, whispering low as if Craig couldn’t hear him air his dirty laundry. “He’s so fucking emotionally constipated-!” 

“Shut up, asshole,” Craig shoved Tweek. Hard. 

When he looked across the table again, he had his breath caught in his throat. Kyle sat there, pink dusting his cheeks, with a soft smile and warm eyes. Craig dropped his gaze down to the table in front of him and tried to mentally control his own heartbeat and the heat that was touching the tips of his ears. 

He wanted to say something. Wanted to keep talking. 

Wanted to convince Kyle to give him a chance. 

The waitress took that moment to appear with their food, bright smile on her face as she set it down in front of them all. He sat back to let her put a plate in front of him, before he looked up again at the boy opposite. 

Kyle thanked her, before his green eyes flickered back to Craig. He looked up, past where Kyle’s head was. 

“Don’t calm up on me, Tucker.” 

“Fuck you,” he muttered, voice strained, but met Kyle’s eyes again. There was a smirk on his face now. He sucked in a breath, and tried to ignore the two blondes that were next to him. “So…does that…change anything?” 

Kyle’s brows pulled together, fingers tapping against the silverware on the table. “I think it does, yeah.” 

“Cool.” 

Silence descended over the pair. Craig could’ve quite happily sat there, not eating his food, staring across the table. He could’ve, until he got the reminder that they had an audience. 

“That’s adorable,” drawled one of them. “Told you it’d work.” 

“It’s gross.” 

They turned to look at Tweek, who had his nose scrunched up at the scene, accusatory hazel eyes turning to Craig. 

“You’re gonna end up being a romantic, I can see it now.” 

“I always thought he might’ve been,” Kyle confessed. “The way he doted on you sometimes. It’s sweet.” 

“I’m not _sweet_ – I have time to change my mind. I can walk out without paying still.” 

“Hey, I’m not paying for these onion rings on my own!” 

He didn’t walk out. 

He stayed, sat next to one of his best friends – the person who had always been his best friend – and sat opposite the boy he had a crush on, catching eyes and smile across the table. 

He got the joy of watching Tweek properly interact with Kenny, all teasing and excitement and chattering. Felt happy watching the way the blue eyes twinkled as he listened to something Tweek had said, and the way he laughed at the right moments and seemed to just understand those half-finished sentences that he would come out with. 

He knocked his foot into Kyle’s from across the table, meeting the freckled smile. It felt comfortable. It felt easy, being here, with these people he cared about. 

\--

Tweek was never good at dealing with change. He tended to cling to things, people, places. He liked things to be set out before him and not have the rug pulled out from under his feet. He figured that was probably the same for most people. 

But change was a natural part of life and he liked to think that when it happened (after he spent a little too long freaking out about it), he usually tried to have some kind of control over how his life had to change. 

If this whole ordeal had taught him anything, it was that change didn’t always mean bad. Sometimes it was good. This was good. 

This was brilliant. 

“Oh for – can you not do that against my locker, thanks?” 

Kenny pulled back from the kiss, grinning towards the voice heading towards them, arms still trapping Tweek against the metal doors. “Craig! My dude! We were waiting for you!” 

Craig shot a nasty look in their direction, shoving them both as he pushed them away from his locker. “Why were you waiting for me?” 

Tweek finally let go of Kenny's waistband and let his boyfriend pull away completely, turning to Craig properly. Before he had a chance to speak, they were joined by a redhead with a wide smile. 

“Hey! Are you guys at work tonight?” 

“Not tonight, we’re going to Kevin’s to put the final pieces on their ship. It’s pretty much finished.” 

“I was going to ask if you wanted to come see it?” Tweek asked Craig. “I know how much you like that game, I figured you might wanna?” 

Craig turned to look at Kyle. “Babe.” 

“Oh no,” the redhead glowered back. “You can’t keep putting this off. We were meant to go to the library yesterday, you can’t change plans again.” 

“It’s just math.” 

“You can go after we finish, not before!” 

“You do your homework at the library?” Kenny probed, smirk forming on his face. “Like a couple of nerds?” 

“Kenny, you’re literally going to go hang out with the biggest nerd in the school for the next few hours, don’t start with me.” 

“After works better anyway. It means that we can finish it before you see it.” 

Craig nodded. “Sure, sounds good.” 

Kenny swung an arm around Tweek’s shoulder with a grin. “C’mon then, we can’t leave Kevin waiting. I think he was ready to tear his hair out that you couldn’t finish it on Monday.” 

The blondes walked down the hallway, pressed together as they caught each other up on the days events – something they were talking about before they got distracted by the lockers. They were loud enough that they didn’t hear Craig ask Kyle if he had any anti-septic wipes to clean his locker down with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly there were several things that I wanted to include but just...didn't fit without making it a full on chapter fic and 
> 
> and I don't have the time to commit to another chapter fic.
> 
> I hope that it was still good, and worth the (short) wait!! I hope it didn't disappoint!! And if anyone finds more fics/writes anything with the fake-dating-friendship-creek-turn-crush-on-other-people, please link me because I love this.


End file.
